Una nueva gran aventura
by PineappleResendiz98
Summary: Continuación de "Me ocurre algo malo? No, sólo estás creciendo" Actualizo el summary. Nuestros héroes ahora vuelven a los tiempos de paz con algunas sorpesas. El tiempo ha pasado, y un antiguo mal regresará para hacerles la vida como en "The nightosphere"
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 1: Inicio del entrenamiento y el apogeo de una nueva amenaza**

**Hey lectores! Cuelguen a su piña por volver 12 días después, pero ustedes comprenderán, la familia, las festividades, y luego que me acabo la sidra de 2 litros xd, y ayer me puse una cruda buenísima jeje, en fin esta es la continuación de mi fic, y espero que disfruten el capítulo n.n**

Amanecía en la tierra de Ooo, y el gran día había llegado, en la casa del árbol se encontraban durmiendo Finn, Mordecai y Rigby, y no sabían que Jake había entrado por sorpresa, hasta que:

-Arriba todos!- Dijo Jake abriendo las cortinas de la habitación

En eso, los tres abren los ojos, quedando deslumbrados por los rayos del sol:

-¡Agh! Jake! Cierra las cortinas!- Dijo Finn, cubriéndose los ojos

-Mis ojos!- Dijeron Mordecai y Rigby, imitando a Finn, pero moviéndose de un lado a otro (si es que me entienden)

-Nada que, todos arriba o llegarán tarde con Skips- Dijo Jake

-Ash, ¿cómo pretendes que me levante si no veo nada?-Respondió Finn

-Ñe, es temporal hermanito, ahora alístense, que el desayuno lo preparo yo- Dijo Jake, antes de bajar de las escaleras

-Y que vas a reparar amigo?- Pregunto Mordecai

-Hotcakes con tocino- Le respondió Jake, mientras se le caía la baba de solo pensar

-A no, pues así si- Dijo Finn, comenzando a vestirse, pero en eso –Oye, siento una jaqueca horrible y el estómago revuelto-

-Porque hermanito? Te enfermaste, o acaso la botella de vodka que te prohibí te la acabaste con estos dos jeje- Dijo Jake, bromeando con su hermano

-No! Como crees jeje, si sólo jugamos con BMO y ya jeje- Dijo, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior con la DP

-Hmmm, te noto algo nervioso, que pasó anoche con la DP eh?- Pregunto Jake, mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados

-Naada Jake, nada jeje, porque no nos vas a preparar el almuerzo, me muero de hambre- Respondió, super nervioso

-Hmmm, está bien, te creeré, apúrense, no me tardo- Dijo Jake, algo dudoso

-Bueno, ahorita te alcanzamos viejo, nosotros apenas nos vamos a alistar- Dijo Mordecai, yendo para el baño

-Ah claro, oye despierta Rigby, que ya se volvió a dormir jeje- Dijo Finn, poniéndose su típico gorro de oso polar

-Ok- Respondió el arrendajo

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Marceline**

Despertaba la Reina de los vampiros, estirándose, un tanto deprimida por los hechos ocurridos la noche pasada, pero luego subió a su ático con una cubeta llena de agua, aguantando las risitas, mirando a su hermano, como dormía plácidamente, mientras escuchaba las cuantas palabras sin sentido de Lee:

-Aquí está la báscula que me dijo que le trajera- Dijo, mientras extendía sus manos hacia Marceline

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella, con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-Si, ¿Qué ya no se acuerda?- Le respondió el, sin abrir los ojos, y con sus brazos extendidos aún

-Ahhhh, ya, ya me acordé- Dijo, siguiéndole el juego

-Son 700…- Fue interrumpido

-¿Y el paracetamol?- Pregunto, para divertirse un rato con su atolondrado hermano

-No, espéreme, usted nada más me encargo una báscula- Dijo Lee, algo confundido

¡SPLASH! Sintió entonces como el agua le cayó en abundancia, mientras caía al suelo, recuperando el aliento, y cuando vio a su hermana reírse sin parar, decidió responder

-Te diviertes?- Pregunto irónicamente, mientras se recargaba en la orilla de la cama, aún en el suelo

-Mucho jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, jajaja, ay, mi… mi estómago, jajaja- Decía ella, poniendo sus manos en el estómago

-A bueno, (Pensando: Porque ahora me toca a mí tontita, jejeje)-

Y al decir eso, corrió a cargar a su hermana, tal si fuera un costal, bajó las escaleras, abrió una ventana, saltando hacia la pequeña laguna que rodea la casa de Marcy, empapándose ambos

-Ah! Eres un pesado Lee!- Dijo Marcy, al salir a la superficie

-BOOM! Eso es lo que pasa cuando molestas al Rey de las bromas! Jajajaja- Respondió Lee saliendo del agua, corriendo hacia la casa

-Vuelve aquí cobarde! Ya verás la que te espera cuando salga!- Grito ella, nadando para salir

Ella salió del agua, y corrió hacia la casa, cuando abrió la puerta, buscaba a su hermano, muy molesta, volteando para todos lados, y al no verlo, gritó:

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-¡AQUÍ!- Respondió su hermano, colgado de cabeza del marco de la puerta, agitando bruscamente a Marcy para asustarla

-¡Ah!- Gritó por el susto, -¿Cómo rayos llegaste ahí arriba eh?

-Ñe, aprendí algunos trucos en la casa del parque- Respondió sin bajar

-Y no te caes?- Pregunto, con una sonrisa maligna

-Que pretendes eh?- Pregunto, algo nervioso

-Nada, solo esto!-

Dicho esto, ella tomó a Lee de la cintura, y lo jaló hacia el piso, haciendo que se golpeara levemente en la cabeza

-Auch!- Dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Aprendí del mejor tontito- Dijo ella, agachándose para golpear amistosamente el hombro de su hermano

-A ja ja, que graciosa, ahora ayúdame a levantarme-

Después de su "escenita" almorzaron, ya casi listos para ir al Dulce Reino, Marceline decidió empezar una charla con su hermano:

-Oye Lee, enserio vas a golpear a Finn por lo que hizo?-

-Y no nada más golpear eh, también, arrastrar, humillar, aplastar- Fue interrumpido

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, jeje, por eso te quiero tontito- Dijo ella, dándole un golpe amistoso en el estómago

-Ugh, jeje, recuerda que mientras viva…- Fue interrumpido

-Oye, no digas "mientras viva", eso me recuerda que algún día te perderé y…-

-Claro que no, cuando digo eso, lo digo metafóricamente-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, realmente yo ya no puedo envejecer, ni morir-

-Pero ¿cómo?-

-Digamos que Skips conoce a ciertas personas, y bueno, pase por una serie de pruebas, que más que pruebas, parecían cosas vergonzosas jeje, y desde los 17 tengo la inmortalidad-

-Y… ¿por qué?-

-Porque qué?-

-Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Digamos que en ese momento no tenía un motivo en específico, pero lo hice jeje-

-Oh, que bien que ahora siempre tendré tu hombro para apoyarme, te quiero- Dijo, abrazandolo tiernamente

-Y no metafóricamente- Dijo el, respondiéndole al abrazo, mientras reían y se encaminaban al Dulce Reino.

**Volviendo al fuerte del árbol **

-Jake! Vámonos ya, es tarde!- Dijo Finn, abriendo la puerta para salir con Mordecai y Rigby

-Ya voy! No me apresures!-

-Corre! O nos vamos sin ti eh!-

-Los alcanzo después jeje, digamos que tengo un ligero problema aquí-

-Que, no se te desenreda el pelaje?- Bromeo

-No me apresures!-

-Bueno, al rato nos vemos-

-Si-

Se encaminaron al Dulce Reino, y al llegar ahí, vieron que ya estaban esperando a Skips, Marceline y Lee, entonces, Lee se le quedo viendo a Finn estilo Goku vs. Vegeta (ok ya me entenderán como no?) Finn estaba super nervioso, y quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero luego pensó las cosas, y decidio que era mejor idea afrontar los problemas, mientras que Lee, solo quería írsele encima a Finn, y deformarle la cara a puñetazos, patadas, y como pudiera, hasta que Jake llegó ahí:

-Hey! De que me perdí?- Dijo, rompiendo el incomodo silencio al fin

Al notar el duelo de miradas, dijo:

-Aaaammm, creo que me dieron ganas de ir al baño, ya regreso jeje-

Pero en eso, llegó Skips.

-Hola muchachos, perdón si me tarde en llegar, pero bueno, espero que ustedes dos estén listos, ya que el entrenamiento será de aproximadamente 2 años- Dijo Skips

-Si- Dijeron Finn y Lee al unisonó

-Y bueno, creo que antes los regresaré a ustedes dos a casa- Dijo Skips, señalando a Mordecai y Rigby

-Y como harás eso?- Pregunto Rigby

-No seas tonto, con un portal a nuestra dimensión- Dijo Mordecai, golpeándolo en el hombro

-Au!-

Despues de eso, Skips se puso en posición de flor de loto, como si estuviera meditando, y luego de decir unas palabras completamente incomprensibles, un portal se abrió, y con dificultad Skips habló:

-Chicos, atraviésenlo rápido! No se cuanto tiempo puedo mantenerlo asi!-

-Esta bien!- Dijo Mordecai

Dicho esto ambos se lanzaron dentro del portal, bastante extraño por cierto, desapareciendo unos segundos después.

-Muy bien, ahora tenemos que irnos- Dijo Skips, levantándose del suelo

-Irnos? A donde?- Pregunto Finn

-A un bosque que encontré por aquí, que les favorecerá bastante-

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de despedirnos- Dijo Lee, mirando a su hermana

-Cuidate mucho ok? No mueras al primer dia- Dijo ella en forma de broma

-Jeje, claro que no, con quien crees que hablas? No respondas eh-

-Jajaja si tienes razón, es mejor que no te diga- Dijo ella, con un abrazo hacía su hermano, mientras el le correspondia

-Bueno, ya que tu también te vas hermanito, cuídate mucho eh, no quiero que te lastimes gravemente- Dijo Jake, abrazando a Finn

-No Jake, cuida mucho a arcoíris y a mis sobrinitos eh, no quiero regresar y ver a mis sobrinos como su padre- Dijo Finn

-A que te refieres con "como su padre"- Dijo apartándolo de él un poco

-Aaaammm a nada jeje, creo que ya es hora de irnos no?- Dijo para cambiar de tema

-Si, de hecho ya es un poco tarde, que tal si nos vamos ya eh?- Dijo Skips

-Bien- Dijo Lee mientras se acercaba a Finn para susurrarle –Ya me contaron todo eh, cuídate la espalda para que no te pase nada malo mientras estés solo conmigo- Dijo de una manera que hizo que a Finn se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, mientras tragaba saliva

-Bien muchachos, síganme- Dicho esto, tomaron rumbo al Reino Helado, porque según Skips, el bosque estaba un poco lejos de ahí

Una vez todos en sus respectivas casas, de un arbusto salió un muchacho de no más de 18 años de edad, con cabello negro azabache, que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, altura promedio, vestido con unos jeans azules, converse negros, una camiseta roja, y una chaqueta de cuero, con ojos rojos, pero un rojo muy intenso, que llegaba a ser aterrador, y una cola que terminaba en punta, y veía en dirección a donde se habían ido Lee, Skips y Finn.

-Muy bien, con ellos fuera de aquí, no me será muy difícil aplastarlos a todos, y ahora que tengo a la chica de Aaa y al Rey de los vampiros bajo la manga, derrocare hasta al mismo Lich, jeje, jajajajaja- Rió macabramente, para luego retirarse del lugar y empezar una nueva guerra en Ooo, de la que tal vez, nadie se salvaría

**Lectores, por ahora le dejo hasta aquí, y les hago un aviso jeje, de ahora en adelante, subiré de las dos historias, todos los jueves, para que sean un poco más largos y bueno, su piña les desea una muy buena feliz navidad atrasada a todos y un feliz año a todos**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 2: El ataque a Ooo**

**Hey lectores! Si, si… Ya se, es sábado, pero bueno, como solo nos veremos los jueves, ñe, que rayos, no me gusta dejarlos con la intriga, asi que solo por hoy, será corto pero habrá capitulo del fic, no olviden dejarme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi, y también chequense las otras dos historias que están en mi perfil, un feliz 2013 a todos y un bonito dia de reyes, asi que disfruten el capitulo de hoy mis lectores n.n**

Habían llegado a su destino, caminaron casi un día entero, pero pareció una eternidad para Lee y Finn, quienes estuvieron haciendo tareas que Skips les ordenaba, que según el, era solo el inicio de su tormento de casi dos años, ya que los mandaba a buscar comida, que era una tarea muy difícil, ya que los animales silvestres, son muy complicados de capturar, y si los capturaban, eran solo ardillas, pájaros, y animales casi sin carne. A Skips eso le molestó bastante, por lo que decidió enseñarles a cazar.

-Muy bien, dado que su velocidad, agilidad y destreza no es lo que yo esperaba de dos jóvenes como ustedes, les enseñare a desarrollar esas habilidades lo más pronto posible, para que en el entrenamiento, no sufran tanto, entendieron- Dijo Skips, pareciendo un militar ordenando a sus soldados

-SI!- Respondieron Finn y Lee, al unisonó

En eso, Lee se acerco un poco a Finn para susurrarle al oído:

-Aún así tu vas a sufrir jeje- Le dijo de manera macabra, para asustarlo. Y funcionó, ya que Finn trago saliva de manera sonora

-Muy bien, para empezar quiero que cada objeto que les lance, no los golpee, sino que lo capturen- Dijo Skips de manera firme

-Oye espera un segundo, como que lo capturemos- Pregunto Finn

-No creas que nos va a lanzar piedritas eh, así que ponte atento, no quiero tener que cargarte todo el camino- Dijo Lee, de la manera más fría que pudo

-Así es, entonces…- Tomó una roca del tamaño de una sandía -¡Empecemos!- Y se la arrojó a FInn, quien estaba un poco distraído, por lo que la roca le dio en el abdomen, y cayó al suelo:

-Agh, mi pancita, creo que voy a morir- Dijo de manera exagerada, sobándose el estómago

-Jejeje, eso te pasa por tonto… Uy!- En eso, se agacho para que otra roca arrojada por Skips, no lo golpeara, para después ponerse en posición de guardia

-Dado que tu a veces entrenabas conmigo Lee… Agh- Carga una roca mucho más grande –Contigo seré más rudo- Se la arroja

Lee pudo capturarla, pero el peso lo venció, haciendo que la roca lo aplastara, cayendo al suelo a un lado de Finn, Lee arrojo la la roca a un lado, para luego intentar recuperar el aliento, y recibir un comentario de parte de Finn:

-Sabes *jadeo* no me gusta *jadeo* burlarme de la gente*jadeo* pero, eso te pasa por amenazarme- Le dijo

-No me molestes- Respondió

-Muchachos, para no agotarlos tanto, mejor iré por algo de comer yo mismo, y después continuamos el entrenamiento, los veré luego- Dijo Skips, yendo hacia un pequeño rio que estaba un poco delante de donde se encontraban. Eso puso muy nervioso a Finn.

Luego de que no había señales de Skips, Lee se levantó y cargó a Finn:

-Muy bien, ya que estamos solos amigo, es hora de que te arrepientas por haberle hecho daño a mi hermana- Dicho esto, él preparó su puño y lo golpeó justamente en el ojo, dejándolo morado y un poco hinchado, y por el golpe, Finn termino unos metros atrás en el suelo:

-Oye espera, por favor escúchame!- Dijo Finn, haciéndose para atrás, mientras se protegía con las manos

-No! Escúchame tu sabandija! Te dije que te imaginaras que te rompería yo si tu le rompías el corazón a mi hermana!- Le dijo Lee, acercándose más a él, tronando sus dedos de manera amenazante, para tomarlo de nuevo y golpearlo repetidas veces en el estòmago:

-Por favor Lee! Agh! Escúchame solo un momento viejo! Agh!- Decía mientras Lee lo golpeaba en el estómago

En eso, Lee se detuvo, pero sin dejar de sostenerlo con una mano y amenazar con la otra:

-Bien, pero quiero que me des una explicación convincente, me oíste!- Le dijo de la manera más amenazante que pudo

-Si esta bien, escucha, lo que paso fue que…- Y de ahí va la larga historia del vino, la princesa, y bueno… el resto.

-Eso fue lo que paso, te lo juro por mi vida que es cierto, incluso si regresas a aquella dimensión, puedes preguntarle a Mordecai y Rigby, ellos dicen que cuando llegue a la casa del árbol, olía a vino- Le dijo, muy nervioso

-Más te vale que sea cierto o te juro que…- Fue interrumpido

-Juro que es cierto, por mi vida, por mi hermano, por su familia, por favor créeme- Le dijo Finn con desesperación

-*Suspira* Esta bien amigo, dado que me agradas mucho, te voy a creer- Le dijo, soltándolo, y ayudándolo a levantarse

-Oye, puedo pedirte un favor?- Le dijo de una manera humilde y con ojos de perrito

-Depende de que sea- Le respondio Lee

-Cuando volvamos a casa, quiero que me ayudes a hacer que Marcy me perdone, para después continuar con mi plan de vida- Dijo Finn, cabizbajo

-Y por que te pones triste viejo- Pregunto Lee

-Bueno, realmente después del entrenamiento, solo iba a regresar a despedirme de mis amigos- Respondió, sentándose en el suelo

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Lee, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Bueno, quiero conocer el mundo viejo, quiero ver que hay más allá de las montañas, quiero ver que retos hay en el mundo *suspira* quiero ser un aventurero una vez más-

-De que hablas, ya lo eres, por las historias que Marceline me contó de ti, yo te envidio- Le dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Finn

-¿Enserio?-

-Si amigo, yo vivo en una casa, que esta en un parque, aburriéndome todos los días podando césped, atendiendo una barra de comida, limpiando la casa, en fin, haciendo el mantenimiento amigo, yo quisiera poder escapar de esa rutina-

-Wow, sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, solo iré de viaje casualmente, je, ya sabes, solo como receso de mi trabajo como héroe- Dijo Finn, esbozando una sonrisa

-Si eso es bueno, mira amigo, ya anocheció- Dijo Lee, mirando el cielo estrellado

-Oh es cierto, crees que Skips se tarde? Por que ya me dio hambre jeje- Dijo Finn, poniendo su mano derecha en el estómago

-Si a mi igual, pues yo espero que no tarde-

**Mientras en el Dulce Reino**

Era una catástrofe, casi todo el reino en llamas, mientras demonios arrasaban con todo a su paso, tres lideres se dirigían al castillo, donde ahí se alojaban Jake, Arcoíris, sus cinco hijos, La Dulce Princesa, Marceline y Mentita. Cuando Jake se percató de que alguien se acercaba al castillo:

-¡Princesa! ¡Alguien va a…- ¡POOM! Alguien derriba la puerta con una pequeña explosión.

Se levantó una nube de polvo, dejando ver únicamente tres siluetas, que parecían ser dos hombres y una mujer, y la silueta de en medio habló:

-Hehe, vaya, cuanto tiempo, y si, les hablo a ustedes dos, monarcas de segunda- Dijo con una voz de joven, pero macabra

-No es cierto, como es posible!- Grito la DP por la preocupación

-No… Tu no maldito malnacido!- Grito Marceline, furiosa, y sin creer lo que veía

-Oh vamos querida Marcy, no son necesarios los insultos- Respondió la sombra

-Cállate! Solo mis amigos me llaman asi!

-Entonces ella y yo podemos llamarte así Marcy?- Pregunto la silueta de la izquierda, y la voz le sonó muy familiar a Marceline, Jake y a la DP **(N/A: Arcoiris y sus hijos se escondieron en un cuarto secreto del castillo)**

-Ay no,¡ ¿Qué les hiciste?!- Preguntó Jake, muy enojado

-Mmm, nada, solo con ayuda de un viejo hechizo fallido por parte tuya, pelo mascable, recuerdas?- Respondió la silueta de en medio

-Tsk! Maldición!- Expreso la Dulce Princesa

-Bien, llego la hora del apogeo de mi nuevo Imperio!- Dicho esto, cientos de demonios entraron al castillo por todos lados, tomando prisioneros a Jake, Marcy y la Dulce Princesa, esperando órdenes de sus líderes:

-Solo llévenlos a los calabozos, el trabajo de matarlos quiero hacerlo yo mismo- Dada la orden los demonios se los llevaron a los calabozos, mientras su líder se decía a si mismo:

-Al fin, mi Imperio, prevalecerá! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Rio macabramente, mientras veía como todo el Dulce Reino, y con el rojo del fuego, sus ojos rojos brillaban malignamente, mientras sus otros dos compañeros, salían al reino, para asesinar despiadadamente a los sobrevivientes

_Continuara…_

**Lectores! Que creen que pase en esos dos años? Quienes son esos tres sujetos? Se sabrá en los próximos capítulos, por ahora me despido y nos leemos hasta el jueves lectores**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 3: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Hey lectores, que creen, por motivos de la escuela voy a estar actualizando todos los días de manera alternada los capítulos de los fics, pero subiré todos los días menos viernes, ya que no me da tiempo, asi que hoy subo, aunque sea cortito, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi ya que me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo, cada vez que veo uno nuevo salto de aligría por que me gusta ver que opinan de los fics, bueno, disfrútenlo n.n**

Ya habían pasado dos años, en el bosque se veía a dos jóvenes meditando y ¿flotando?, si, al parecer, el rubio en posición de flor de loto, emitiendo un aura azul cielo, y el muchacho de pelo negro, de igual manera, pero él emitía un aura azul rey, ambos muy concentrados, pasivos, parecían estar haciendo algo, ya que de vez en cuando, fruncían el seño, y luego se tranquilizaban, esto sucedía muy a menudo.

Hasta que ambos muchachos abrieron sus ojos, pero algo diferente había en ellos. Sus ojos, ahora brillaban, si, brillaban del mismo color que su aura, con una luz intensa, mientras ambos se impulsaban hacia enfrente, para pelear entre ellos.

Lee soltó un puñetazo, que chocó contra el de Finn, se separaron por una diminuta distancia, con un pequeño salto hacia atrás, luego vino una lluvia de puñetazos, codazos, rodillazos, patadas, en fin, de todo.

Ambos estaban agotados por concentrarse tanto en mantener su aura, ya que aún les costaba trabajo, respiraban de manera agitada, estaban a unos 3 metros de distancia, mirándose con sus ojos que ahora parecían dos lámparas en sus rostros, en eso Lee empezó a hablar:

-Has mejorado mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme- Le dijo a Finn, de manera retadora

-Tu también, pero claro que tengo la suficiente fuerza para dejarte en el suelo jeje- Respondió Finn, de manera burlona y confiada

-Ah si? Veremos quien presume a quien, cuando de una patada te regrese a la casa del árbol-

-Eso quiero verlo, gran torpe-

-¡Aaaah!- Gritaron ambos mientras prepararon sus puños , se impulsaban hacia adelante y se golpeaban en la cara, y al recibir el golpe del otro, ambos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, apagando sus auras y sus ojos, mientras respiraban agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y por el cansancio quedaron dormidos.

**En El Dulce Reino**

Tres personas estaban en el calabozo, encerradas en una celda, con una placa colgando de sus cuellos, "Jake el perro" "Bonnibell, La Dulce Princesa" y "Marceline, La Reina Vampiro" eran lo que llevaban escrito.

Jake estaba tocando una triste melodía con su viola, La Dulce Princesa solo estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras Marceline únicamente estaba recargada en la reja de la celda, con una mirada triste, hasta que se desespero y le dijo a Jake:

-Jake, por favor, guarda silencio, oírte todos los días con tu viola es como una película de terror- Dijo ella con burla

-Lo siento, me siento muy mal, por toda esta tortura quiero tocar la viola cuanto pueda, ya que no se cuando nos ejecutarán- Dijo Jake, bajando la mirada, y dejando de tocar la viola

-*Suspira* Perdona, es que estoy desesperada- Dijo ella

-No te preocupes, presiento que algo ocurrirá, algo bueno- Dijo Jake, con esperanza

En eso entran las mismas siluetas que llegaron ahí hace dos años, y se dirigieron a la celda de nuestros tres amigos:

-Que tal chicos, como la están pasando aquí?- Pregunto el demonio de en medio, con tono burlón

-Oh muy bien, ya sabes que estar en calabozos llenos de moho es de lo más espectacular- Dijo Marceline, de la misa manera

-Muy graciosa, prima- Dijo Marshall, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-Cierra la boca, tarado- Dijo Jake

-No le hables así a Marshall, perrito, sabes que puede ocurrir- Dijo Fionna

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Grito la DP, con desesperación, mientras todos la miraban con duda

-Pronto saldrán, pero no vivos jejeje- Rio el demonio

-Cierra la boca, Raven- Dijo Marceline a Raven

-Como si te pudieras burlar de mi nombre Marcy- Dijo Raven

-Escucha Marcy, pronto acabaremos con su depresión, así que aguanten solo unos días- Dijo Marshall

-Es cierto, y dado que su héroe no esta aquí, y ni si quiera saben si regresará, será más divertido- Dijo Fionna

-Él va a volver, yo lo sé- Dijo Jake

-Y como sabes eso perro, yo escuche que después del entrenamiento, solo vendría a hacer que Marceline lo perdonara para poder desaparecer de una vez por todas- Dijo Raven

-Eso no es cierto, es una mentira que tu inventaste- Dijo Jake, molesto

-Quieres ver mis recuerdos, perrito?- Le dijo Raven. Retándolo

-Aceptalo Jake, nadie vendrá a salvarlos esta vez- Dijo Marshall

-Saben, es hora de irnos, tenemos un Imperio que gobernar y planear que horrible tortura será la que sufran ustedes tres- Dijo Fionna, de una manera fría

En eso, Marshall, Fionna y Raven salieron del calabozo:

-No puedo creer que nos haya abandonado- Dijo Marceline, llorando

-No digas eso, el volverá, yo lo sé-

-Como sabes si volverá?!- Grito Marceline

-Lo siento en mi instinto maternal, no, no es cierto, solo es intuición- Dijo Jake para calmarla

-Esta vez nada nos salvara, acéptalo Jake- Dijo Marceline, sentándose en el suelo

-Oye tranquila, todo va a salir bien, solo hay que esperar- Dijo Jake, mientras consolaba a Marceline, y ponía su pata en el hombro de la vampiresa

_Continuara…_

**Hey, cuélguenme, solo pude escribir hoy, pero descuiden, actualizare todos los días de manera alternada por cuestiones de la escuela, asi que mañana será del otro fic, bueno, espero sus reviews, y al fin dije quien era ese demonio, al cual se me ocurrio llamar Raven, es bueno? O tienen sugerencias? En fin, sin mas que decir, me retiro**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una nueva gran aventura **

**Cap. 4: El retorno de la salvación parte 1**

**Hey lectores, he aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, una disculpa enorme para ti CAKE324 que me enferme y no pude hacer el video, así que como compensación, el capitulo de hoy va para ti, al igual que después subiré el video, vale? Bueno disfrútenlo!**

A la mañana siguiente, en el bosque, Lee fue el primero en despertar, el y Finn habían quedado en levantarse temprano para regresar a Ooo, pero Finn aun estaba plácidamente dormido, y Lee intento despertarlo:

-Oye, Finn, amigo, es hora de irnos- Decía Lee, sacudiendo a Finn por los hombros

-Ñe, no me molestes Jake- Le respondía el rubio, aun medio dormido

-Ash, este tipo no se levantará, que haré…. Mmm…- Pensaba Lee, cuando chasqueó los dedos y grito –Ya sé!-

En eso, Lee formó en sus dedos índice y pulgar, una diminuta, y luego coloco los mismos en el cuello de Finn, haciendo que él, se empezara a retorcer, hasta que Lee retiro sus dedos de su cuello, y se armo una pequeña pelea:

-Oye que diablos te pasa!? Por que me despiertas así?!- Le grito Finn, mientras se levantaba muy acelerado

-Por que no te despertabas, además tu fuiste el de la genial idea de irnos temprano, así que no te quejes- Respondió Lee, muy indiferente

-Ah! Es cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo!- Dijo Finn, dándose un facepalm, pero en la frente

-Daaa, vámonos torpe, además recuerda que te prometí un favor recuerdas?- Dijo Lee, recordándole lo de Marceline

-Si, es cierto, debo solucionarlo de una vez por todas- Dijo Finn decidido, para después tomar rumbo al Dulce Reino

**En el Dulce Reino**

Faltaba un día para la ejecución de Marceline, Bubblegum y Jake, ellos se encontraban haciendo un trabajo bastante desagradable, que Raven, el ahora emperador del Imperio de la Obscuridad, les había encargado.

Su trabajo? Era recoger los cadáveres de todos los seres vivos que el ejército de Marshall, Fionna y Raven habían dejado, para después hacer una especie de ofrenda de sangre.

-Que asco- Decía la PB, mientras con una cara asqueada, recogía algo parecido a los intestinos, cubierto con una sustancia babosa de color verde

-No te quejes princesita, a esto se le llama karma- Le dijo Marceline, mientras ella almacenaba en un costal, ojos, cerebros, y otros órganos vitales, y al parecer a ella no le molestaba tanto

-De que hablas Marceline?- Dijo ella, dejando de hacer su labor, pero con las manos cubiertas de esa sustancia babosa

-Ya no lo recuerdas? Por que yo si, y perfectamente- Dijo Marceline, molesta, con las manos cubiertas de sangre

-Eso fue hace dos años, y me di cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal- Le respondió la PB

-El tiempo para mi ya no existe, y tampoco el amor- Dijo ella, amenazantemente, acercándose hacia la PB, con las manos llenas de sangre

-Aléjate de mi, ya te dije que lo siento- Dijo la PB, mientras ella también se le acercaba amenazadora

-Ahora si vas a sufrir perra!- Dijo Marceline, abalanzándose contra la Dulce princesa, manchándola de sangre con sus manos, mientras Bonnibell, intentaba defenderse, ensuciando a Marceline con esa cosa parecida al ectoplasma (sustancia de la que están hechos los fantasmas)

-Sueltame! Dejame en paz!- Gritaba la PB, intentando quitarse a Marceline de encima

-Obligame zorra!- Respondió Marceline, mientras se revolcaban en el suelo.

En eso, Jake llega de recoger su parte correspondiente.

-Hey chicas ya lle….gue- Dijo viendo esa escena tan incomoda

-Ngh, Ya basta Marceline!- Gritaba la PB

-Jamás maldita!- Respondía la vampiresa

-Hey ya basta!- Dijo Jake, volviéndose un enorme perro mágico, retirando a Marcy de encima de Bubblegum, mientras la sostenía para que no se le fuera encima otra vez

-Suéltame Jake! Quiero darle su merecido a esa zorra de mierda!- Dijo Marceline, forcejeando

-Escucha, sé que se lo merece pero, no puedo permitir que le hagas daño, sabes mi código de homor!-

-Agh! Esta bien! Solo suéltame quieres!- Dicho esto, Jake volvió a su tamaño, y soltó a Marcy

Mientras veían a Raven llegar:

-Hola chicas, y hola perrito- Dijo Raven, de manera amable

-Cierra la boca- Dijo Marcy

-Vamos Marcy, trato de ser amable con ustedes, pero no me dejan, que sucede- Dijo Raven, con una mirada maligna, pero con una sonrisa

-Es por que ninguno de nosotros confía en ti- Dijo Marceline, de la manera más fría posible

-Vallamos al grano, solo vine a decirles que ya que soy tan buena persona, su ejecución se retrasara, será pasado mañana- Dijo Raven

-Uy que amable, gracias- Dijo Marceline, sarcásticamente

-Y también vine a decirles que, será todo por hoy, pueden ir de vuelta al calabozo, tengo una manera más rápida de hacer esto-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron los tres, al unisonó

-Si, miren-

En eso, los ojos de Raven se cubrieron de… sangre.

Ahora eran dos esferas rojas, que escurrían lágrimas rojas, muy terroríficas, mientras la sangre de todo el paisaje, era separada de los cuerpos sin vida del lugar, en el aire, mientras Raven, levantava los brazos, y se elevaba en el aire.

**Mientras, en algún lugar del bosque, cerca del Dulce Reino**

-Oye, Lee, ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Finn, señalando las enormes nubes de color rojo, o la otra de diversos colores

-No lo se, pero me llega un olor a podrido de la de colores, y un olor a…-Dijo Lee, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando olfateo la nube roja

-A que?- Pregunto Finn, algo preocupado por la reacción de Lee

-A… sangre…- Dijo Lee, entrecortado

-Ay no…-

En eso, ambos jóvenes, empezaron a correr, desesperados, rogando que sus suposiciones fueran equivocadas.

Y cuando al fin llegaron al Dulce Reino, lo que vieron los dejó impactados…

_Continuara…_

**Lectores, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero descuiden, pronto verán el desenlace, pero mientras les dejo un adelanto de la segunda parte:**

_-Lee! Cuidado atrás de ti!- Grito Finn, el no podía acercarse a salvarlo, ya que estaba en el suelo, y muy lastimado_

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto Lee, pero cuando miró atrás, vio como una especie de punta filosa, estaba a punto de atravesarlo, que provenía de la espalda de Raven, quien aun tenia lágrimas de sangre en aquellos ojos rojos. Era seguro, iba a matarlo_

_-Noooooo!- Grito Finn, al ver que el enorme pico, había atravesado a uno de sus compañeros…_

**Ustedes que creen? Podrá Lee burlar a la muerte? Podrá Finn derrotar a Raven? Podrá Marceline perdonar a Finn? Estén al pendiente de el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, lectores, no olviden los reviews!**

**Piña fuera =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una nueva gran aventura **

**Cap. 5: El retorno de la salvación parte 2**

**Hey lectores como han estado? Yo muy bien y por fortuna ahora podré seguir con los fanfics, se han preguntado por que puse Tragedy en el tipo de historia? Bueno, no se cuestionen más, por que aquí ocurrirá algo que de seguro por ello me odiaran jeje, por cierto responderé a la idea de un review que me pareció bastante buena jeje.**

**Para gothicgirlGXD:**

**Jeee, tu idea es bastante buena, peeeero, en este capitulo se sabrá el por que no puede ser tu idea, sino hasta ya casi finalizando el fic, y claro que la pondré, tu no te me angusties, pero será para dejar lo mejor para el final, y si vas a tener el crédito de esa parte de la historia. Saludos-**

**Ahora si, el fic n.n**

Ellos dos estaban paralizados por la panorámica del lugar.

El cielo del Dulce Reino ya no era azul, era rojo carmesí.

Ahora las construcciones ya no eran de dulce, sino de una piedra gris (tipo medieval).

La dulce gente, ahora trabajaba muy duro, cargando esas pesadas piedras. Ahora eran esclavos de los demonios, era una verdadera atrocidad.

Finn, al ver a Marceline cubierta de sangre y de lo que parecía ser ectoplasma, al igual que a la Dulce Princesa, estaba aterrado.

Creyó que algo les había ocurrido, pero luego notó que ellas respiraban normalmente, no tenían dificultades para caminar, o presentaban alguna herida.

Luego se fijó en Jake. Él estaba muy sucio, pero tampoco estaba herido.

Se percató de la presencia de alguien más. No tenía idea de quien era o que estaba haciendo ahí.

Solo veía como sus ensangrentados ojos veían las dos nubes en el cielo.

Luego volteó a ver a Lee, quien se encontraba mirando al sujeto (N/A: Finn no sabe todavía quien es Raven) completamente furioso, con sus dientes y puños apretados a más no poder Finn no comprendía nada de nada.

_Finn's POV_

_Estaba aterrado._

_Vi como Marcy y Bonnibell estaban ensangrentadas, y cubiertas de ectoplasma._

_Luego me relajé al ver que no mostraban ningún síntoma de estas heridas o algo parecido_

_Vi a Jake. Me alegré bastante al ver que también se encontraba bien. Estaba feliz de que mis amigos estuvieran bien. Pero luego, vi a otro sujeto._

_No sabía quien era, pero al verlo me asusté al grado de que me quede paralizado._

_De sus ojos salía sangre, como si estuviera llorando lágrimas de la sustancia mencionada. Miraba las dos nubes en el cielo. Una de sangre, y otra de cuerpos._

_Eso fue espantoso. Voltee a ver a Lee, el estaba paralizado también, pero no de miedo. No._

_Era de furia, el tenía los puños y los dientes apretados. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente, como si fuera un animal rabioso. Mirando a aquel sujeto, que levantó sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, para luego elevarse frente a las dos nubes de repugnante procedencia._

_Luego, vi como otras dos personas salían del castillo. Y al ver quienes eran, mis manos comenzaron a temblar…_

_End Finn's POV_

Después de que Raven se elevó en los aires, Fionna y Marshall salieron del castillo, viendo a Lee y a Finn por primera vez, desde que llegaron, o mejor dicho, invadieron el Dulce Reino:

-Hey mira Fionna ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un héroe mediocre y al parecer un viejo amigo- Dijo Marshall, en un tono burlón

-Si es lo que veo, pero solo conozco al héroe mediocre, al otro no- Dijo Fionna

-Q-que dem… que rayos están haciendo! Por que no lo detuvieron!?- Dijo Finn, ante el imprudente comportamiento de los chicos

-Pues, luego de que se marcharon nosotros vinimos a hacer una "pequeña visita" al Dulce Reino- Dijo Marshall, haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos

-Por que tus ojos ahora son negros y los de Fionna rojos?- Pregunto Finn, señalando a los chicos

-Que no lo entiendes? Por el poder! Por el control! Y sobre todo, Por el nuevo Imperio Finn!- Dijo Marshall, acercándose a Finn

-Ahora el Imperio de la Obscuridad, domina en Ooo Finn, por que no te unes a nosotros y a Raven- Dijo Fionna, acercándose a Finn y extendiéndole la mano

-Lo haré… Sobre mi frio y tieso cadáver- Dijo Finn, desenvainando su espada

-Eso se puede arreglar- Dijo Marshall, mostrando sus colmillos

Todos estaban mirando esa pequeña pelea, pero una voz los detuvo:

-Oigan, interrumpen el rito que hago, que sucede eh?- Dijo Raven molesto, bajando a tierra firme, pero con los ojos aun ensangrentados

-Este tonto se atrevió a desafiarme Raven- Dijo Marshall, empujando a Finn

-Pues este tonto te meterá la espada por el…- Fue interrumpido

-Ya basta quieren, si no puedo continuar con mi ritual por que un ingenuo humano me interrumpe, entonces yo seré quien acabe con él- Dijo Raven

-No si yo te acabo primero idiota- Le dijo Lee

-Oh vaya, mira nada mas a quien se le ocurrio aparecer- Dijo Raven en su tono burlón

-Cállate Raven- Dijo Lee, más molesto

-Te propongo algo tontín- Dijo Raven

-Que quieres?- Pregunto Lee

-Si ustedes dos pueden acabar conmigo, yo dejaré todo tal y como estaba- Dijo Raven –Pero, si ustedes, payasos, mueren, esto se quedará aquí de por vida, hecho?- Dijo Raven, dándole la mano a Finn

-Hecho- Dijo Finn, lo que hizo que Lee pusiera una mueca de desacuerdo, pero aún asi le dio la mano a Raven

Todos estaban atentos para ver el inicio de la pelea, mientras Finn, Lee y Raven se dirigían a un espacio grande, para poder pelear con mayor agilidad.

Marceline tenía una mirada de angustia, ella estaba muy preocupada por lo que a Finn y a Lee, les pudiera pasar:

-Nerviosa?- Pregunto Jake

-Si, me preocupa el hecho de que algo malo les pueda pasar- Respondió la vampiresa

-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso, si esos dos pierden, que me parta un rayo- Dijo Jake

En eso, se escucho un trueno, lo que hizo que Jake se pusiera nervioso

-Mejor vemos la pelea, jeje- Dijo él, nerviosamente

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Finn y Lee, encendieron sus respectivas auras, al igual que sus ojos, aumentando un poco su masa muscular.

Esto le sorprendio un poco a Raven, quien se puso en posición de guardia, para intentar golpear a sus rivales, pero ellos se le adelantaron.

En cuanto miro hacia enfrente, Finn y Lee no estaban, y sintió como si dos agujas inmensas le atravesaran en los costados.

Se trataba de Finn y Lee, quienes con la punta de sus dedos, habían dado un golpe certero en los costados de Raven. Quien se quejó y se torció un poco, por el dolor. Pero inmediatamente, soltó dos puñetazos a los costados, que dieron en los rostros de sus contrincantes.

Ellos empezaron una lluvia de puñetazos para Raven, quien solo podía evadir unos cuantos, pues recibía la mayoría del daño.

En eso, con una patada, Finn y Lee mandaron a volar a Raven unos cuantos metros. Eso lo hizo enfadar.

Cuando Raven se levantó, empezó a pelear más bruscamente, regresándoles los golpes con tacleadas, puñetazos patadas, cabezazos, de todo.

Era una pelea bastante intensa, después de unos 15 minutos, ellos estaban agotados. Muy lastimados, pues la pelea estaba a la par.

Pero Raven se desesperó y les gritó:

-Ya basta! Ya me cansé! Acabaré con ustedes!- Dijo para luego, transformarse, ocho picos enormes salieron de su espalda (haciendo que tomara una apariencia de Octopus del Hombre araña) que lo levantaban del suelo. Dándole un aspecto más aterrador.

Con sus nuevas armas, Raven empezó a atacar a Finn y a Lee, quienes recibían mayor parte del daño, siento lanzados, rasguñados y golpeados por esas filosas extremidades.

De pronto, Finn y Lee fueron lanzados unos metros atrás de Raven.

Finn estaba muy cansado para levantarse, pero Lee se levanto sin ningún problema, pero dándole la espalda a Raven. Y él aprovechó esa situación, enviando con mucha potencia uno de sus filosos tentáculos (si así se les puede llamar)

Finn se percató de eso, e intento advertirle a su amigo.

-Lee! Cuidado atrás de ti!- Grito Finn, el no podía acercarse a salvarlo, ya que estaba en el suelo, y muy lastimado

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Lee, pero cuando miró atrás, vio como una punta filosa, estaba a punto de atravesarlo, que provenía de la espalda de Raven, quien aun tenia lágrimas de sangre en aquellos ojos rojos. Era seguro, iba a matarlo

-Noooooo!- Grito Finn, al ver que el enorme pico, había atravesado a uno de sus compañeros –Marceline!- Gritó desesperado al ver como Raven, lentamente iba sacando su tentáculo del pecho de la vampiresa

Lee se quedo frio, al ver a su hermana caer en sus brazos, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Noooo! Ella no! Maldito bastardo!- Gritaba Finn, mientras lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos

Lee lo único que hizo, fue llevar a Marceline a un lado de Jake, y con la mirada le dijo que la cuidara, Jake entendió su gesto, y con la Dulce Princesa empezó a hacer sus esfuerzos por mantenerla con ellos.

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste Raven- Dijo Lee, casi susurrando –Pagarás por todo!-Dijo Lee para luego impulsarse hacia donde estaba Raven y….

_Continuara…_

**Lectores, hasta aquí le dejare por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les tengo una propuesta, ustedes pregúntenme lo que quieran acerca de los fanfics, y yo los responderé en un videovlog semanal, ya que me da pereza escribir las respuestas aquí xD, bueno, espero sus reviews, gracias por los 815 watch, los favoritos y los follows, sigan agregando por que su piña se pone feliz con eso.**

**Piña fuera =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 6: Vendetta, una grandiosa vendetta**

**Hey lectores! Van a colgar a esta piña que se fue dos semanas sin actualizar, en serio lo lamento, pero esto de ingreso a prepa esta algo complicado, en primera, no hay que reprobar ni una sola materia, si no, no tienes derecho a tu examen para ingreso a prepa, en fin, mucha tarea y poco tiempo, ya saben no? Bueno, pero se los voy a compensar hoy lectores, asi que disfruten el capitulo de hoy n.n**

**Para CAKE324:**

**Hey que crees! Mi amigo me dijo que en vez de tocar American idiot, toquemos Boulevard of broken dreams, y bueno, espero que esté bien para ti, nos vemos luego n.n**

_En el capítulo anterior_

_Lee se quedo frio, al ver a su hermana caer en sus brazos, sin hacer ningún movimiento._

_-Noooo! Ella no! Maldito bastardo!- Gritaba Finn, mientras lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos_

_Lee lo único que hizo, fue llevar a Marceline a un lado de Jake, y con la mirada le dijo que la cuidara, Jake entendió su gesto, y con la Dulce Princesa empezó a hacer sus esfuerzos por mantenerla con ellos._

_-Pagarás por lo que hiciste Raven- Dijo Lee, casi susurrando –Pagarás por todo!-Dijo Lee para luego impulsarse hacia donde estaba Raven y…._

_Finn's POV_

_Mi mundo se derrumbo por completo. Me sentí muerto. Al principio creí que Lee moriría, pero luego vi como Marceline se atravesó para salvarle la vida._

_No fui capaz de levantarme a hacer algo, no podía. Intenté levantarme para salvar a Lee, pero fue inútil, no sentía las malditas piernas, pero cuando vi que Marceline cayó en brazos de Lee, ya sin vida, algo ocurrió dentro de mi, algo que jamás había sentido, como si mi propia energía me consumiera para hacer algo…_

_End Finn's POV_

_Lee's POV_

_Al momento de ver a mi hermana caer en mis brazos, sentí como si me arrancaran un trozo de mi, pero luego al oír los gritos desesperados de Finn, decidí llevar a Marcy con Jake, le dije con la mirada que se hiciera cargo de ella, al parecer me entendió, y la Dulce Princesa se dispuso a ayudar también, luego miré a Raven con ira para después asegurarme de no dejar rastro alguno de él_

_End Lee's POV_

Al finalizar la amenaza contra Raven, Lee se impulsó hacia el mismo, para empezar a golpear esas letales armas, que habían logrado vencer a la reina de los vampiros, intento de todo para romperlas, puñetazos, patadas e incluso tacleadas, pero ninguna funcionó.

Lee estaba agotado, respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, Raven incrustó una de sus púas en el costado izquierdo de Lee, haciendo que cayera al suelo, ya muy lastimado, aún respirando, pero sin moverse.

Lee alcanzó a ver un enorme resplandor azul cielo, que se elevaba al cielo, su vista estaba nublada, por lo cual no distinguía que originaba ese resplandor, pero luego, se talló los ojos, y al ver el origen de esa poderosa aura, se sorprendió.

Todos lo veían y no se lo creían. Pues aquel resplandor se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Finn, pero tenía una intensidad increíble, que incluso las heridas que tenía, brillaban, para después cerrarse, curándose por completo. Luego bajo de los aires, aun con su aura resplandeciente, acercándose a Lee, y al momento de que lo tocó, sus heridas sanaron por completo, a lo que Lee dijo:

-Recuerdas aquel termino que nos dijo Skips, antes de marcharse- Dijo Lee, levantándose del suelo

-Si, a esto se refería?- Preguntó Finn

-Si, yo si lo entendí, ahora comprendo, y creo que se como activar mi aura de esa manera- Dijo Lee

-Enserio?- Pregunto el rubio

En eso, Lee cerró sus ojos, lo cual confundió un poco a Finn, luego, Lee empezó a fruncir el seño, señal de que se estaba enfureciendo, ya su vena de la sien, comenzaba a marcarse. Luego de unos momentos más, abrió sus ojos, apretó los dientes, y una ligera explosión a su alrededor, haciendo que Finn se cubriera para no ceder ante el impacto.

Despues, vio como el aura de Lee, ahora era más resplandeciente e intensa que antes, y entonces se sorprendió y pregunto:

-Como diablos lograste eso?- Preguntó Finn, soprendido

-Al ver tu reacción con lo que le ocurrió a Marcy, entendí que para logar eso, debes enojarte, por una mal recuerdo, pero tiene que ser uno de los más tristes y frustrantes de tu vida- Explico Lee

-Y cual fue el tuyo- Dijo Finn

Lee se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para luego responder:

-La muerte de mamá…- Dijo Lee, cabizbajo

-Lo lamento, no debi meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia- Dijo Finn

-Descuida, eso ya no importa, ahora debemos enfocarnos en mezclar nuestro poder, para poder hacer algo realmente arriesgado, pero es la única manera de vencer a Raven, de una vez por todas- Dijo Lee, con seguridad y seriedad

-Que tienes en mente?- Pregunto el rubio

-Verás, este es el plan…- Dijo Lee, para empezar a susurrarle la idea que tubo, para que después de un rato, los dos miraran a Raven, quien estaba molesto, y dispuesto a asesinarlos

-Ya terminaron de hablar? Por que esas van a ser sus últimas palabras- Dijo Raven, empezando a avanzar hacia los chicos.

Entonces ellos se miraron mutuamente, para después asentir con la cabeza, señal de que estaban dispuestos a empezar con su plan.

Raven empezó a atacar con sus "brazos" extras, pero eran esquivados con facilidad por los chicos, quienes empezaron a golpear a Raven, luego, Lee empezó a dibujar una estrella de cinco picos invertida, con una circunferencia rodeándola.

Mientras Finn hacía que Raven fuera al centro de la estrella, Lee puso velas en cada pico de la estrella, de color negro cada vela, después de encenderlas, y una vez que Raven estuviera en el centro del pentagrama, Finn y Lee salieron del mismo, y Lee grito:

- Aperuit portas mortis et inferorum Accipe-

Haciendo que el pentagrama empezara a rodearse de fuego, acorralando a Raven. Luego a través de ese pentagrama, se veía una especie de mundo abajo, pero todo en llamas, con almas llorando sus penas cada vez que pasaban cerca del pentagrama:

-Que es esto?!- Pregunto Raven

- Daemon periclitantis Tolle hoc esse plenum malis- Dijeron Finn y Lee, al unisonó.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y del centro del pentagrama, salio una enorme mano, color roja, con unas enormes garras afiladas. La cual tomo a Raven, cual su fuera un muñeco de trapo, y lo arrastró a ese infierno, pero antes de que lo hundiera por completo, tomó a Finn de su camisa y dijo:

-Si me voy, te vas conmigo!- Dijo Raven arrastrando a Finn

-Finn!- Dijo Lee, agarrando del brazo a Finn, pero quedó al alcance de Raven, quien lo sujeto del cuello

-Que les parece, dos pájaros de un tiro- Dijo Raven, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

-Raven!- Grito Marshall, yendo al auxilio de su líder

-Marshall que haces!- Grito Fionna, intentando detener a Marshall

-Tranquilo Raven, de alguna u otra manera te sacaré de ahí- Dijo Marshall, jalando a Raven de la chaqueta que traía puesta

-No seas estúpido! Empújanos!- Dijo Raven

-Que?!- Gritaron Fionna y Marshall al unisonó

-Lo que sea que sufra acá abajo, lo sufriré con ellos!- Dijo Raven

Entonces Marshall y Fionna empezaron a empujar a Lee y a Finn, pero ellos se resistían:

-Chicos! Descuiden, ya voy a ayudarlos!- Dijo Jake, dejando sola a la PB con Marceline

-Jake espera! Te necesito aquí!- Grito la PB

-Descuida! No tardare!- Gritó Jake

Cuando llego a la pelea, tomó a Marshall y a Fionna, y dijo:

-Lo siento por esto chicos- Para después, arrojarlos contra una casa y dejarlos inconscientes, y empezar a golpear a Raven en el rostro, pero en una ocasión, se cubrió con los chicos, haciendo que los golpeara en la cara por accidente:

-Auch! Jake!- Grito Finn

-Ten más cuidado viejo!- Grito Lee

-Lo siento, pero ustedes también me pueden ayudar!- Dijo Jake

En eso los tres empezaron a golpear a Raven, para que soltara a Finn y a Lee, pero en eso, salió otra mano del pentagrama, jalando a Finn, a Lee y a Raven:

-Ya es hora de irnos tontos, hahahahahahaha!- Dijo Raven riendo macabramente

-Chicos!- Dijo Jake, intentando zafar del agarre a Finn y a Lee, pero fue inútil

Las manos empezaron a arrastrar al infierno a los tres, y luego Finn y Lee empezaron a entrar al infierno, o al menos eso pensaron todos…

_Continuara…_

**Muahahaha, suspenso y más suspenso, lamento tanto la demora lectores, mañana les prometo actualizar mi otra historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews, agregar a favoritos y a follow, y recomienden la historia, a ver que opinan, sale? Y como diría el buen Germán, un abrazo psicológico para todos ustedes.**

**Piña fuera n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 7: El final del comienzo**

**Hey! Lectores! Como están espero que bien, por que yo ando bastante ocupada con esto de entrar a la preparatoria jeje, les hago un pequeño aviso, por ahora me voy a centrar en esta historia solamente, ya que me doy cuenta que esta les llama más la atención, pero descuiden, no la voy a abandonar, la continuaré pronto, también me disculpo, pero con esto del dia de los enamorados, pues tuve un pequeño festival en mi escuela, y toqué con mi banda en la escuela, y bueno, y eso que tiene que ver, pues que lleva preparación, ensayos, pruebas de sonido, etc, etc, bueno no les molesto más, los dejo con mi historia, y también les digo, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y followers :3**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_En eso los tres empezaron a golpear a Raven, para que soltara a Finn y a Lee, pero en eso, salió otra mano del pentagrama, jalando a Finn, a Lee y a Raven:_

_-Ya es hora de irnos tontos, hahahahahahaha!- Dijo Raven riendo macabramente_

_-Chicos!- Dijo Jake, intentando zafar del agarre a Finn y a Lee, pero fue inútil_

_Las manos empezaron a arrastrar al infierno a los tres, y luego Finn y Lee empezaron a entrar al infierno, o al menos eso pensaron todos…_

Al momento de que Raven empezó a entrar al inframundo, se reía locamente, al creer que sus víctimas se irían con él, pero algo raro sucedió.

Una especie de campo de fuerza no permitía que Finn y Lee entraran, Raven estaba completamente dentro, solo faltaban los mencionados, y al ver que ellos no podían ingresar, gritó:

-Que sucede! Por que demonios no entran conmigo!- Gritaba mientras estaba colgado de los cuellos de Finn y Lee, y al mismo tiempo las manos que salieron del pentagrama, seguían jalándolo

-Si supiera te lo diría!- Contestó el rubio, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su captor

-No me interesa! Hasta que los tres entremos, no los dejaré ir!- Respondió Raven

-Me temo que eso será imposible Raven!- Grito Lee

-Que? De que rayos hablas?!- Dijo Raven

-Acabo de recordar, que este portal solo se lleva a los que son malignos en cuerpo, mente y alma- Le respondio el pelinegro

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto de nuevo el demonio

-A que solo tu te irás! Nosotros dos no podemos atravesar ese portal!- Contesto Lee

-Por que?!- Dijo Raven

-Nosotros no somos malos, somos chicos que nos preocupa el bienestar de los demás, y no hemos cometido atrocidades a lo largo de nuestras vidas como tú- Dijo Finn

-Malditos! No pueden salvarse de esta!- Dijo Raven, sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Intenta todo lo que quieras! Jamás podrás llevarnos contigo!- Gritó Finn

En ese momento, Raven comenzaba a cansarse, le costaba trabajo seguir sujetando a Finn y a Lee, y poco a poco, comenzó a resbalarse, pero antes de irse les dejó un pequeño mensaje:

-Agh! Escúchenme bien! Esto no ha terminado! Voy a volver algún dia!- Dijo unos momentos antes de ser arrastrado al averno –Aaaaaaah!- Gritaba mientras era jalado por las manos demoniacas a lo más profundo de ese infierno, para que después el portal se cerrara. Cuando el portal se cerró, todo cambió drásticamente, el cielo de nuevo era azul, el castillo de nuevo era de dulce, la dulce gente asesinada ahora estaba viva una vez más, todo, todo estaba como debía, o casi todo.

Luego de un rato, Finn y Lee se levantaron, victoriosos, por haber derrotado a la que fuera una pesadilla para Ooo, ellos dos, fueron corriendo con Jake, quien estaba en el suelo, sentado, algo impresionado por los hechos de hace unos momentos, pero luego Finn lo hizo reaccionar:

-Jake! Viejo lo logramos!- Gritaba Finn eufóricamente mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su hermano

-Lo se hermanito! Eso estuvo pero super wow!- Decía el can, mientras correspondía al abrazo, y le alborotaba el cabello a su hermano

-Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir, pero…- Dijo Lee, en un suspiro, volteando a ver a la DP quien estaba arrodillada a un lado de Marceline, quien se veía en una muy mala condición.

De inmediato, Finn corrió a un lado de su amada, seguido de Lee y Jake, y cuando llego, se arrodillo, y tomó la cabeza de Marcy, poniéndola en su pecho (ya saben no, antes de que alguien muera, como en la película de la momia, cuando se muere la esposa de Rick) y le dijo:

-Marcy, vamos, por favor, despierta…- Decía mientras la movía un poco, para hacerla reaccionar –Por favor, se que puedes, solo aguanta un poco- Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, involuntariamente, los que estaban ahí, veían esa escena tan triste, algunos se empezaron a acercar para poder ver también, otros comenzaban a llorar, pero la DP dijo:

-Puede alguien ir por un doctor!- Gritaba, desesperada al ver esa escena tan desgarradora

En eso, una gomita se fue corriendo del lugar, en busca de ayuda.

Pero en eso, la Reina vampiro empezaba a recuperar la conciencia:

-Eh?... F-Finn?- Decía ella, un poco atarantada, pero consiente

-Marcy! Glob, estas bien!- Dijo al rubio al ver a Marceline despierta –Descuida Marcy, la ayuda esta en camino, solo aguanta un poco más- Finn solo abrazaba a Marcy más a su cuerpo, dándole a entender que con él, ella estaba protegida.

Marceline, al ver a Finn después de dos años, se alegró, y al ver que el rubio se preocupaba por su salud, correspondió al abrazo, y le dijo al oído:

-Finn, al fin me doy cuenta- Susurraba con una voz débil

-De que Marceline?- Pregunto el chico, susurrando también

-De que… A pesar de o que hiciste, puedo darte mi perdón-

-No Marcy… No tengo perdón, lo que hice no tiene nombre-

-Claro que tienes el perdón, yo era la que estaba equivocada, se que lo que dije antes fue muy duro para ti, pero también, debí haberte escuchado…-Dijo ella, bajando la mirada –Pero ahora, que me mostraste tu gratitud, mereces que te perdone, además, todos cometemos errores, algunos son muy graves, otros no tanto, pero igual, los cometemos, y con los errores se aprende, y creo que tu aprendiste tu lección, o no héroe?- Dijo Marcy, mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos de Finn

-Si mi reina, la aprendí, y entendí una cosa- Dijo Finn, en respuesta

-Que cosa Finnie?- Dijo Marceline, mirándolo a los ojos

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti, cualquier cosa, seguiré amándote- Dijo Finn, con un brillo en los ojos, de sinceridad, amor y seguridad

-Oh Finn…- Dicho esto, Marceline juntó sus labios con los de Finn, en un tierno beso, el chico al principio se sonrojó, y abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego, los fue cerrando lentamente, para corresponder al amor de su vida

-Awww, esto es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida- Dijo Jake, empezando a llorar de la alegría

-Owww cosita- Decía Lee, con un tono burlón

La multitud que ahí se encontraba, comenzó a aplaudir y a aclamar a la feliz pareja. Cuando la gomita llego con la Doctora Princesa:

-Jeje, lamento interrumpirlos, pero creo que es momento de que vallamos a hacerle unas pruebas a Marceline para ponerla fuera de peligro- Dijo la Doctora Princesa, conmovida por la escena

-Descuide Doctora, después de todo, es por su bien- Dijo Finn

-Bien, entonces vallamos al Dulce Hospital- Respondió la Doctora

En eso, Finn cargó a Marceline, como si fuera una princesa, pero en vez de princesa, era una reina, mejor dicho, SU reina:

-Wow Finn, estos dos años de entrenamiento están dando sus frutos- Dijo Marcy, abrazando el cuello de Finn

-Recuerda una cosa… Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti mi reina- Dijo el chico, tiernamente

-Awww, basta me haces sonrojar- Decía ella, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del muchacho

-Jejejeje, esa era la intención- Dijo Finn, para que ambos empezaran a reír y tomaran rumbo al Dulce Hospital.

-Oigan, creo que se les olvida algo!- Dijo Lee, señalando a la casa donde habían caído Fionna y Marshall

-Oye es cierto!- Dijo Finn, algo preocupado –Estarán bien?- Preguntó

-No lo se, bueno, creo que los llevare yo al hospital- Dijo Jake, agrandando su tamaño para llevar a los chicos

-Bueno, yo los acompaño- Dijo Lee, para que luego todos tomaran rumbo al Dulce Hospital

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Finn, Lee, Jake y el resto del reino, esperaba noticias acerca de sus amigos, pues habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas, cuando comenzaron a operar a Marceline, quien era la más grave en estado de salud, pues Marshall y Fionna solo se encontraban desmayados, pero aún así, los mantuvieron en el hospital, cuando la Doctora Princesa salió de la sala de urgencias:

-Chicos, les tengo muy buenas noticias- Dijo la Doctora Princesa, bajándose el cubre bocas que tenía puesto

-Cuales son Doctora?- Preguntó Lee, curioso

-Bueno, que Marceline se encuentra fuera de riesgo, perdió bastante sangre, pero se encuentra bien, solo necesitábamos limpiar la herida y suturarla, se le recomienda un descanso de al menos, una semana, y en ese lapso volverá aquí para quitarle los puntos- Explico la Doctora

-Eso es todo?- Pregunto Finn

-Si, eso es todo, y por los otros dos, despertarán con un dolor de cabeza leve, pero ya estarán como siempre- Dijo la doctora

-Muy bien, si eso es todo, en unos momentos nos retiramos- Dijo Jake, aliviado

**Más tarde en la casa del árbol…**

Todos estaban en la sala, sentados, escuchando el anécdota de Finn

-Y bueno, eso fue todo lo que hicieron amigos- Dijo Finn, terminando de contarle los hechos a Fionna y Marshall

-Enserio? Wow, eso enserio fue muy malo no crees Marsh?- Dijo Fionna, impresionada

-Si… Y bueno, como se soluciono todo esto?- Pregunto Marshall

-Bueno, realmente solo enviamos a Raven al inframundo, y luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad- Contesto Lee

-Oigan y como estarán las cosas en Aaa?- Preguntó Marcy

-Es cierto! Se me olvido por completo!- Dijo Fionna, poniéndose de pie

-Demonios! Tenemos que regresar!- Dijo Marshall, imitando a Fionna

-Lo sentimos chicos, pero nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que poner las cosas en orden de nuevo, bueno adiós!- Dijo Fionna, mientras jalaba a Marshall, fuera de la casa del árbol

-Adiós- Dijeron todos, al unisonó

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy, arcoíris y los cachorros deben estar esperándome para la cena- Dijo Jake, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

-Entonces, te veré luego hermano- Dijo Finn, acompañando a su hermano a la puerta –Salúdame a todos-

-Claro viejo, adiós Marcy- Dijo el can, despidiéndose de Marceline desde la puerta

-Adiós Jake- Respondió Marcy, y dicho esto, Jake se alejo de la casa, dejando a Finn y a Marceline solos

-Ammm… bueno… creo que yo también me voy a casa Finn- Dijo Marcy, flotando a la puerta

-Por favor, quédate, ya es tarde, además no puedes esforzarte mucho- Dijo Finn, abrazando a Marceline por atrás

-Esta bien héroe, me convenciste- Dijo ella, para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, creo que será buena idea que cenemos, y si tu quieres, podemos ver una película- Propuso el muchacho

-Claro Finn- Dijo ella, rompiendo el abrazo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida de Finn

Finn preparo un poco de spaguetti, con salsa de tomate, además de que saco un tazón lleno de fresas, luego de cenar vieron una película llamada "Pídele al tiempo que vuelva" la cual hizo llorar a Finn, eso conmovió un poco a Marcy, al ver el lado sensible de su héroe, y después de eso, subieron al cuarto de Finn, se acostaron en su cama, abrazados:

-Buenas noches mi reina- Dijo Finn

-Buenas noches, mi rey- Dijo Marceline, acurrucándose en el pecho de Finn, escuchando sus latidos, que eran muy rápidos –Finn, tu corazón, esta muy exaltado- Dijo ella

-Es por ti Marcy, es por que tenerte cerca, me hace sentir feliz, y es por que te amo- Dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos

-Finn, que cosas dices, eres tan dulce- Dijo ella

-Lo se mi reina, solo tu me haces comportar así- Dijo Finn, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dando por terminado su día.

**Hey! Que tal quedó? Por ahora le dejaré hasta aquí lectores, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que me disculpen por no actualizar tan seguido, pero bueno, con esto de entrar a la preparatoria, la escuela esta muy difícil, pero el viernes no hay clases! Wiii, habrá más fic, y cuando tenga oportunidad hare los capítulos más largos, como lo hice en este, no olviden los reviews, agregar a favoritos y de seguir la historia, muchísimas gracias a todos, los quiero con toda el alma, y su piña se despide.**

**Piña Fuera XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una nueva gran aventura **

**Cap. 8: Felicidad y buenos momentos**

**Hey lectores! Al fin pude actualizar, peeeero el lunes me toca firma de boletas :S, no me fue mal pero ñe, en fin, creo que el titulo del cap dice algo de lo que va a ocurrir no? Bueno ahora a responder reviews ya que bueno algunos tienen dudas**

**Oscar49: Pero claro que no, este pienso alargarlo mucho más que el anterior, y por supuesto que incluiré más a Fionna y a Marshall**

**CAKE324: Enserio? Wow, no me la esperaba pero, creo que me puse algo sensible el otro día jeje, y te apoyo, finnceline forever!**

**carlosjim04: Hmmm, hubiera utilizado algún instrumento de tortura de la santa inquisición, lo cual es algo grotesco**

**cyberakuma01: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el cap, y bueno aquí te lo entrego, recién sacado de mi mente :3**

**Odradem: Muchísimas gracias, es algo inesperado que a un escritor como tu le guste la historia de una aficionada, y como ves he ido mejorando poco a poco, y bueno ahora que tengo tiempo aprovecharé**

** ñeda.1: ewe quien dijo que no habría? Y que bueno que te gusto el cap**

**Eme48: Que bien que te gusto, y habrá muchos más, ideas muchas, tiempo poco, es por eso que tardo en actualizar a veces**

**Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

Amanecía en la casa del árbol, en Ooo, se veía a Finn y Marceline dormidos, abrazados, con una sonrisa en el rostro, en esos momentos, Finn empezaba a despertar:

-*Bostezo* Ya amaneció?- Dijo mientras intentaba no hacer movimientos bruscos para mantener a Marceline dormida –Pero que hermosa se ve Marcy durmiendo, se ve tan frágil y tierna- Pensaba el chico, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la vampiresa.

Fue cuando al sentir que alguien le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente, despertó poco a poco, viendo al muchacho rubio abrazándola y mirándola fijamente:

-Buenos días Finn- Saludó la chica, esbozándole una sonrisa a su amado

-Buenos días Marcy- Respondió el muchacho, para posteriormente darle un tierno beso en la frente a la vampiresa

-Sabes, sería lindo despertar así, cada mañana- Dijo Marcy, acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio

-Cómo Marcy?- Pregunto el joven héroe

-Así, contigo, abrazándome, juntos- Dijo la chica, acercándose a Finn, para besarle la mejilla

-Awww, Marcy, me gusta cuando te pones sentimental- Dijo Finn, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-Sabes, a veces me pongo de otra manera contigo Finnie- Dijo Marcy, con voz seductora

Eso hizo sonrojar a Finn, trago saliva, algo sonoro, y luego vio como Marceline flotaba con dirección a él, y se sentaba en sus piernas, poniendo sus pálidas manos en los hombros del muchacho:

-A-ah si?- Tartamudeaba nervioso –Y d-de que manera te pones conmigo?- Pregunto Finn, aun sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia

-Así- Dicho esto, Marceline comenzó a besar apasionadamente al rubio. Finn, sin poder controlarse, correspondía a Marcy, besándola y acariciando su espalda con sus manos, Finn se dejo caer en la cama, quedando debajo de la vampiresa, quien intensifico un poco las cosas al introducir su lengua en la boca del chico. Ella jugueteaba con la lengua del muchacho, en un apasionado baile de lenguas.

Finn solo se dejaba llevar, y cuando al fin se separaron de ese apasionado beso, Marceline decidió hablar:

-F-Finn, creo que es hora de calentar un poco la situación- Decía entre jadeos la reina vampiro

-Eh?- Preguntaba el muchacho. En eso, empezó a sentir la mano de Marceline bajando desde su pecho, poco a poco, a su estómago, y luego a su entrepierna. Este contacto lo hizo estremecerse, y al sentir la mano de Marcy, acariciarle con suavidad y ternura esa parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a excitarse, Finn comenzó a bajar un poco más con sus caricias en la espalda de Marcy, hasta que llego a su trasero, ella solo se limitaba a gemir levemente por esas caricias tan placenteras, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba cada vez más y más, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la casa.

Ese alguien comenzaba a subir las escaleras, algo apresurado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, iba directo a la habitación de Finn, y cuando abrió la puerta se quedo boquiabierto al ver que estaba pasando en el cuarto:

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí!?- Pregunto Jake, muy impresionado de ver que clase de caricias se estaban dando Finn y Marceline

-Oh mierda!- Exclamó el rubio, apartándose inmediatamente de Marcy, y cubriéndose la entrepierna con una almohada

Finn le hizo señales a Marcy para que se marchara, ella entendió, tomo un paraguas y salió huyendo de la casa del árbol, dejándolo solo con Jake, que tenia la cara roja:

-Finn! Que te dije del nivel 15!- Dijo Jake, acercándose amenazadoramente a Finn, quien sudaba de los nervios

-Ammm… e-eh… yo…- Finn trataba de decir algo, pero de los nervios, no podía ni articular una sola palabra coherente

-Escucha después nos arreglamos entendiste? Ahora hay algo más importante con que tratar- Dijo Jake, relajándose

-Enserio? Y que es?- Preguntó Finn, curioso

-Bueno, Fionna y Marshall lo dirán cuando lleguemos al Dulce Reino- Dijo Jake, moviendo su cola alegremente

-Hmmm, entonces llevaré a Marcy amigo, si es tan importante creo que ella también debe enterarse- Dijo Finn

-Buena idea, yo llevaré a arcoíris y a los niños- Dijo Jake, bajando las escaleras

-Entonces ahí nos vemos hermano- Dijo Finn, metiéndose al baño con una toalla

-Claro Finn, nos vemos- Dijo Jake, saliendo de la casa del árbol

Finn se duchó, pensando en que sería lo que Fionna, su hermana (Sip, en mi fic ellos son hermanos, como Marshall es el primo de Marcy), luego se arreglo con una camiseta negra, unos jeans azules, y unos converse negros, y decidió dejar su melena rubia expuesta:

-Bueno, creo que ahora me iré a recoger a Marceline- Dicho esto bajo las escaleras, y salió de la casa del árbol, dirigiéndose a la casa de la vampiresa, un poco preocupado por la reacción de Marcy por la forma en la que Jake los descubrió hacía apenas unos momentos, de tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta de ya estaba entrando a la cueva en donde se encontraba la casa de Marceline, y por poco se estrella con la puerta, pero puso su vista al frente a tiempo.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era tener el valor de tocar la puerta, levantó su mano, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, y Marcy estaba tras la puerta, y cuando vio a Finn, se sonrojó.

Finn hizo lo mismo, y se decidió al fin por hablar:

-Ho-hola Marcy- Dijo Finn, nervioso

-Hola Finn- Respondió Marcy, aún sonrojada, evitando ver al chico a los ojos –Quieres pasar?- Ofreció la vampiresa

-Huh? Ah c-claro- Dijo Finn, entrando a la casa

Una vez dentro los dos, Marcy pregunto a Finn:

-Oye Finn, Jake se molestó contigo por lo de… tu sabes- Dijo ella, apartando la mirada, nerviosa

-Amm, solo un poco jeje, pero bueno, realmente iba a avisarme algo, y fue por eso que vine-

-Ah si?, y que te dijo-

-Me dijo que Fionna y Marshall tenían algo importante que decirnos- Dijo Finn

-Hmm que será lo que nos dirán-

-No tengo idea, pero para ser algo que requiera que estemos todos ahí presentes, debe ser algo de suma importancia, no crees?- Dijo Finn

-Supongo, pero bueno, mejor dejemos de torturarnos con nuestros pensamientos y vallamos al Dulce Reino-Dijo Marcy

-Ok, vámonos- Dijo Finn, para que luego ambos salieran de la casa de la vampiresa, obviamente ella llevaba una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol, iban con rumbo al Dulce Reino, no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra en el camino, solo se miraban, y se dedicaban sonrisas.

Luego de un rato, llegaron al Dulce Reino, ellos entraron y se encontraron con sus amigos, reunidos en la salón principal del castillo, se encontraba Jake con Arcoíris y sus cinco cachorros, Gumball y Bubblegum también estaban ahí (Nota: Aquí Gumball y Bonnibell no tienen parentesco alguno), Lee estaba conversando con Jake, también estaba Cake con Lord Monochromicorn, y sus cinco hijos, y por supuesto, estaban Fionna y Marshall, quienes platicaban en susurros para que nadie los escuchara. Se veían felices, y al parecer emocionados.

Finn y Marceline se acercaron con Jake y Lee, para saludar y empezar una conversación:

-Hola chicos- Dijeron Finn y Marceline

-Hola- Respondieron Jake y Lee al unisonó

-Oigan, ustedes para que creen que nos llamaron a todos?- Pregunto Finn

-No tengo la más mínima idea amigo- Respondió Lee

-Bueno, mejor esperemos a que nos digan ellos- Dijo Marceline

En eso, alguien interrumpió a todos de lo que estuvieran haciendo:

-Oigan, nos pueden poner atención?- Dijo Fionna, llamando la atención de todos –Gracias- Dijo la rubia

-Bueno, se preguntarán por que rayos llamamos a todos aquí- Dijo Marshall, con su típico tono burlón

-Jeje, realmente no es algo muy importante que digamos, pero al menos lo es para nosotros dos- Dijo Fionna, acercándose a Marshall, para abrazarlo

Todos tenían una cara de duda, no tenían idea de a que se referían con eso, hasta que Marshall decidió hablar otra vez:

-Y bueno, para acabar de una vez por todas con esta intriga, la noticia es que…- Marshall hizo una pausa

-Nos vamos a casar- Dijeron Fionna y Marshall, al unisonó

-Que!?- Respondieron sus amigos, que ahí se encontraban

-Oigan, aguántenme tantito, desde cuando su relación avanzó tanto- Pregunto Finn

-Bueno, Finn, amigo, en dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas, y déjame decirte que no todo lo que hicimos bajo el hechizo de Raven, lo olvidamos- Respondió Marshall

-Oh ya veo, y que clase de cosas recuerdan eh picarones?- Pregunto Jake, mirándolos de esta manera ¬w¬

-Bueno, ya sabes, solo el romance, jeje- Dijo Fionna, un poco sonrojada

-Uuuuu, golosos- Dijo Cake, con un tono burlón

-Cálmate gata, no hemos hecho nada de eso, por ahora- Dijo Marshall, respondiéndole la broma

-Oye, tranquilo con mi hermanita vampiro- Contestó Cake, algo molesta por el comentario del vampiro

-Jejeje, bueno, los reunimos a todos por eso, y por que quiero que sean parte de la mesa de honor (o como quiera que se le llame)- Dijo la rubia –Bueno, Finn, tu podrías, amm, ya sabes-

-Que cosa hermanita?- Pregunto Finn

-Llevarme hasta el altar?- Dijo la chica

-Será un honor para mí- Respondió el muchacho, con una reverencia

-Ok, Marcy, tu que eres mi queridísima prima, quiero que seas madrina de anillos- Dijo Marshall

-Pero claro primo- Dijo la pelinegra

-Cake, nosotros dos queremos que seas madrina de recuerdos de la ceremonia- Dijo Fionna

-Pero por supuesto hermanita- Dijo Cake, alegremente

-Lee, estimado primo, quiero que seas padrino de copas- Dijo Marshall, en tono burlón

-Jaja, claro primito, pero si se cae el castillo en pedazos- Voltea hacia ambos lados –Ni te acuerdas de mi, jajaja- Dijo Lee, regresándole la broma

-Jajaja, bueno, Jake, quiero que seas padrino de anillos- Dijo la rubia, divertida por la broma de Lee

-Claro señorita Fionna de Marshall- Dijo Jake, con su típica mirada ¬w¬

-Jeje, bueno Gumball, quiero que tu seas el encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de compromiso- Dijo Marshall

-Que? Es enserio?- Dijo el gomoso, algo confundido

-Claro, bueno, se que no somos los mejores amigos rosadito, pero ñe, que más da- Dijo el vampiro, con indiferencia

-Esta bien chupasangre- Dijo Gumball

-Y por último tu Bonnie- Dijo la rubia –Tu serás quien se encargue de la decoración de la iglesia, y también del salón donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta, y también serás la encargada de difundir la noticia y traer a los invitados-

-No los decepcionaré chicos- Dijo Bonnie, feliz de su encargo

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, que tal si mañana hacemos las despedidas de solteros?- Propuso Marshall

-Si!- Respondieron todos

-Bueno, entonces chicos con el novio, y chicas conmigo para las fiestas de mañana!- Dijo Fionna con gran entusiasmo

_Continuara_

**Bueno lectores, hasta aquí le dejare por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bueno, el siguiente capitulo será de dos partes, por las despedidas de soltero y esas cosas no?, uno se centrará en la de Fionna, y otra en la de Marshall, habrá un par de sorpresas en algún momento, pero bueno, mejor ya no digo nada para que se torturen con la mente, para tratar de adivinar cuales son las sorpresitas, sin más que decir, me retiro.**

**Ah! Pero antes, les hare una pregunta, quien adivine le dedicaré el próximo capitulo:**

**¿Qué nombre le puse a mi guitarra eléctrica? Bueno, se que no tiene nada que ver pero, sería lindo que adivinaran, Nota: El nombre de mi guitarra, es el del personaje con el que me identifico, y si, es de esta serie**

**Ahora si, Piña fuera XP**


	9. Chapter 9 Pt 1

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 9: Despedidas de soltero Parte 1 (Fionna)**

**Ñaaa, una vez más aquí esta su humilde escritora amados lectores, y bueno, este episodio será narrado por Fionna, y se pondrán chidas las pedas! Jajaja okno, pero bueno, si se pondrán algo intensas las fiestas, en fin, creo que no me queda nada mas que decir asi que aquí va el capitulo:**

Fionna's POV

Ahí estaba yo, en un balcón del castillo, viendo el atardecer, estaba tan feliz de que al fin iba a casarme con el hombre que amé desde siempre, aunque yo no quise admitirlo en un principio, aun recuerdo la primera vez que me negué a decirle que estaba enamorada de él:

_Flashback_

_Vi como Marshall se clavo una flecha en el pecho, justo cuando le arrebaté a Cake de las manos, volvió a la normalidad, puesto que estaba convertido en un murciélago gigante, lanzó un chillido de dolor, fue entonces cuando fui con Cake en su ayuda:_

_-Agh esto es malo chicas- Decía el mientras agonizaba, luego empezó a amanecer, Marshall se quemó la piel levemente, pero Cake estiro su cuerpo para cubrirlo, lo siguiente que me dijo fue esto:_

_-Agh, creo que me llegó la hora Fionna- Dijo él, como un actor de novela –Asi que, quiero que me digas, si estás enamorada de mi-_

_-Sé que pasas el tiempo conmigo, coqueteándome y todo eso, es divertido pero, ¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora? ¡Qué intentas hacer en mi cabeza! ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ti?- Le contesté, mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Marshall solo me miraba atónito –Pero por todo este tiempo que pasamos, ¿Por qué haces esto fenómeno?- Le grité_

_-Mentira, mentira- Dijo Marshall, levantándose de golpe, sacando la flecha de su pecho –Puse unos pastelillos de crema en mi camisa ¿ves?- Me respondió, mostrándome su pecho, viendo algunos pastelillos en su camisa_

_-Gracias al cielo- Dijo Cake, aliviada_

_-Glob Fionna, dijiste algo muy personal- Me dijo el, poniendo su mano en su cabeza._

_Luego, yo lo golpee en la mejilla, fuerte:_

_-Auch! Mi mejilla!- Dijo él –Buen derechazo Fionna- _

_Yo me puse en guardia, riendo como desquiciada, acercándome a Marshall amenazadoramente:_

_-F-Fionna? Fionna!- luego de eso, comencé a darle la paliza de su vida _

_End of flashbak_

-Ahh, que recuerdos- Dije, en un suspiro, mirando el ocaso

-Que haces Fi?- Escuché una voz familiar, voltee y vi a Finn

-Ah, eres tu, bueno, solo miro el atardecer, y recuerdo los tiempos en los que me negaba a decir la verdad sobre mis sentimientos hacia Marshall, je- Respondí

-Y dime, que se siente- Pregunto mi hermano, poniéndose a un lado mío, recargándose en el barandal del balcón, mirando al horizonte

-Que cosa hermanito?- Pregunté, imitándolo

-Que *suspira* el amor de tu vida vaya a pertenecerte por siempre- Dijo el

-Oye estas bien, te ves algo, decaído- Le dije

-Si, estoy bien, descuida, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta manita- Dijo Finn

-Bueno, es la alegría más grande que te puedas imaginar, esa persona que tanto amas, te corresponda, y además, sabes que después de la boda, despertarás con esa persona a tu lado, todos los días, amándote- Le dije, feliz, de sabe que esa persona era Marshall

-He, ya veo-Me respondió –Oye tu crees que sea una buena idea, ammm… tu sabes- Dijo, cabizbajo

-Que cosa manito- Le pregunté, mirándolo

-*Suspira* Proponerle matrimonio a Marcy?- Me preguntó, yo me quede un momento en shock, pero luego reaccione, y lo tome de los brazos para que me viera a los ojos

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que la quieres- Le dije, firmemente

Me obedeció y me dijo:

-No, no la quiero...-Me dijo, yo abrí los ojos como plato –YO LA AMO!- Me dijo, apretándome los brazos y zarandeándome con un poco de brusquedad

-Quieres abrazarla!?- Le pregunté, acorralándolo contra el borde del balcón

-SI- Me respondió

-No te escucho!- Le grité

-SI!- Me respondió, haciendo que yo retrocediera un paso

-Complacerla?!- Le dije, ahora fue él quien retrocedió

-SI!- De nuevo me hizo retroceder

-A QUE QUIERES LLEGAR CON ELLA?!- Ahora yo avancé

-LO QUIERO TODO CON ELLA!, LA AMO! ES MÁS, NO LA AMO! LA DESEO!-Finn avanzó como cinco pasos, acorralándome contra la puerta que daba al interior del castillo

-ASÍ SE HABLA! ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER!?- Le dije yo, picando en medio de su pecho con mi dedo índice, en señal de autoridad

-LE PONDRÉ UN ANILLO EN SU DEDO!- Me respondió

-Y CUANDO LO HARÁS!- Le pregunté

-ESO ES UNA SOPRESA!- Me contestó

-Y por que gritas?- Le dije, más calmada

-ES PARA SUBIRME LA MORAL!- Me respondió, ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Después de reírnos un rato, entramos al castillo, y vimos que todos estaban en una multitud, al principio creímos que se trataba de algo malo.

Pero luego, nos abrimos paso entre los dulces y vimos que estaba alrededor de Marcy, quien tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el abdomen, y al parecer les estaba diciendo algo al resto:

-… Y bueno, la Doctora dice que por los genes de demonio que tengo, mis heridas sanan mucho más rápido, que en un ser mortal- Dijo ella, presumiendo

-Ooohh- Exclamaron los dulces que estaban alrededor, sorprendidos

-Marcy! Tu herida esta…- Finn no pudo terminar

-Cerrada? Si, jeje, eso es lo que les explicaba a los dulces, bueno, creo que es algo tarde, y mañana tenemos que hacer algo especial para la novia mañana- Dijo Marceline, entusiasmada

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos Fi, yo también tengo que organizar una fiesta con los chicos mañana, nos vemos- Me dijo mi hermano

-Claro Finn, nos vemos después- Le respondí.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron a sus casas, menos Cake, Mono, Gumball y Marshall.

Cake y Mono se fueron con Finn y Marceline a la casa del árbol, Gumball se quedó en el castillo, y Marshall y yo, nos fuimos a casa de Marcy.

Era algo tarde, por lo cual decidí ponerme una pijama, me quité mi gorro de conejo, dejando mi largo cabello expuesto, tomé prestada una blusa de Marcy, me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, era de color negro, tenía una cara sonriente, pero su sonrisa era algo rara, sacaba la lengua y tenía dos "x" como ojos, en la parte de atrás decía algo, pero no entendía muy bien que era, por lo que decidí preguntarle a Marshy:

-Oye Marsh, que es lo que dice en las letras de ahí?- Le dije, poniendo mi cabello en mi hombro derecho para que pudiera ver bien

-Jeje, dice "Nirvana"- Dijo Marshall

-Es una especie de banda o algo asi?- Le pregunte yo

-Yep, de hecho, una de las mejores en su época, los noventas- Dijo Marshall, nostálgicamente

-Jeje, puedes cantar una canción de ellos para mí?- Le pregunté, mientras entraba al baño, a lavarme los dientes

-Claro amor- Me dijo, vi por el espejo como tomaba una guitarra acústica y comenzaba a tocar:

Polly wants a cracker  
Think I should get off of her first  
I think she wants some water  
To put out the blow torch

It isn't me  
We have some seed  
Let me clip  
Your dirty wings  
Let me take a ride  
Don't hurt yourself  
I want some help  
To help myself  
I've got some rope  
You have been told  
I promise you  
I have been true  
Let me take a ride  
Don't hurt yourself  
I want some help  
To help myself

Polly wants a cracker  
Maybe she would like more food  
She asks me to untie her  
A chase would be nice for a few

Polly says her back hurts  
And she's just as bored as me  
She caught me off my guard  
It amazes me, the will of instinct

It isn't me  
We have some seed  
Let me clip  
Your dirty wings  
Let me take a ride  
Don't hurt yourself  
I want some help  
To help myself  
I've got some rope  
You have been told  
I promise you  
I have been true  
Let me take a ride  
Don't hurt yourself  
I want some help  
To help myself

Al finalizar de tocar, salí del baño, a abrazar a Marsh, él dejó la guitarra a un lado, y le dije:

-Es hermosa esa canción-

-Como tu amor- Me respondió, yo me sonrojé un poco

-Aww Marshy, eres tan tierno- Le respondí, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Jeje, lo sé- Me contestó

Luego de eso, yo me cepillé mi largo cabello, y busqué algo en el closet de Marcy, me puse unos de sus shorts de mezclilla, este era algo corto, y un poco ajustado.

De repente sentí como Marshall me abrazaba por la espalda, abrazó mi cintura, y me susurro al oído:

-Sabes, con eso que traes puesto, te ves tan sensual, que me vuelves loco- Lo dijo tan sensual, que me sonrojé

-Vamos amor, hacer que me sonroje- Le dije para luego sentir como me mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

Me estremecí un poco. Poco a poco, el fue dejando un amino de besos hasta mi cuello, sentí su lengua, yo no aguanté más y me giré hacia él, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Él metió su lengua en mi boca, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me levantó de las piernas y me abracé a su cintura con ellas. Sentí su sexo rozar con el mío.

Marshall se elevó un poco, y flotó conmigo hasta la cama de la habitación, mientras seguíamos con nuestro beso, nos separamos por falta de aire:

-Oh Fionna, hace mucho que esperaba esto- Me dijo, entre jadeos

-Bueno, es mi primera ves Marshall, y me alegra que sea contigo- Le dije, con la respiración agitada

-Bueno, entonces hay que subir la temperatura amor- Dicho esto, Marshall chasqueó y las luces se apagaron, como única iluminación teníamos la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de la casa.

Volvimos a besarnos, con mucha intensidad, comenzó a acariciarme el trasero, yo gemía levemente, eso lo incitaba más. Se giró con algo de violencia, quedando encima de mí.

El seguía besándome, empezó a pasar su mano derecha por debajo de la playera que traía puesta, iba desde mi estómago hasta tocar uno de mis pechos. Mis gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes.

El se separó de mí un poco, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, jadeando, yo con mi corazón a mil por hora. Marshall actuó de manera rápida, me quitó la playera dejándome solo con los shorts y mi sujetador cubriéndome. Yo le desabotoné la camisa, esa que tanto me encantaba, a cuadros de color roja con negro. Luego, comenzamos a besarnos una vez más, pero ahora me tocaba a mi.

Le quite el cinturón que traía puesto en el pantalón, le desabroche el pantalón, y le baje la cremallera. El se separó de mí para deshacerse de sus pantalones, su ropa interior era roja, me sorprendía el hecho de que no la hubiera vuelto blanca.

Se le veía un bulto en la entrepierna, me sonroje bastante:

-Es sólo para ti Fionna- Me dijo de manera seductora –Disfrútalo- Me dijo para luego quitarme el short que traía, dejándome en ropa interior.

Se puso encima de mí otra vez, pero ahora, de tan excitada que estaba, abri las piernas, permitiéndole a Marsh que rozara su sexo con el mío. Me sentía caliente. El me besaba el cuello, poco a poco bajo hasta mis pechos. Me quitó mi sujetador, dejando expuestos mis pechos. Marshall los contempló por un momento, no eran muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Luego el comenzó a besarlos. Mordió mis pezones, no tan fuerte para no lastimarme.

Yo gemía sonoramente, el bajo un poco más, hasta mi parte más íntima. Me quitó mis bragas, dejándome por completo desnuda:

-Estás muy húmeda aquí abajo- Me dijo de manera sensual –Creo que es hora de subir de nivel conejita-

Oh por glob. Lo que sentí después era indescriptible. Su lengua estaba dentro de mi. Solo gemía y gritaba su nombre. El solo intensificaba los movimientos de su lengua, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más. Cake me dijo que en tu primera vez te dolía mucho. Pero esos no eran gemidos de dolor, eran de placer.

Marshall se detuvo. Ahora el se estaba quitando sus bóxer. Se veía tan perfecto, su abdomen estaba bien marcado, el se recostó encima de mí. Nos besábamos, nos tocábamos. Era una nueva sensación, que era exquisita:

-Abre las piernas- Me dijo

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo obedecí, me dejé llevar. El introdujo su miembro dentro de mí. Al principio sentí dolor. Pero el dolor se transformó en placer. En entraba y salía de mi interior. Empezó lentamente, y poco a poco fue intensificando la velocidad:

-Ah! M-Marshall, n-no pares por favor- Le dije con dificultad

El soltaba gemidos roncos, eso me excitaba. Después de una media hora de hacer el amor empecé a sentir algo:

-Fionna, me vengo- Y después de decir esto, Marshall soltó la sustancia caliente de su miembro sobre mi abdomen. Terminamos exhaustos. Se acostó a un lado de mí:

-Fionna-

-Si Marshall?-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Después de eso, el me besó la frente, me acurruqué en su pecho, me abrazó tiernamente y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Amanecía en casa de Marceline, aunque no se notaba mucho, ya que Marshall con sus habilidades de vampiro, había cerrado las cortinas para que los rayos de sol no lo quemaran. Me giré y el no estaba en la cama, me vestí con la camisa de Marcy y los shorts de mezclilla.

Bajé a la cocina y ahí estaba, preparando el desayuno:

-Buenos días Fi- Me dijo Marshall, al voltear a verme, sirviendo unos huevos estrellados en un plato de la mesa

-Buenos días Marsh- Le contesté, sentándome –No sabía que cocinabas- le dije

-Cuando vives solo y eres soltero, es lo único que te queda Fi- Me dijo Marshall, sacando unas fresas del refrigerador. El se sentó enfrente de mí, y comenzamos a comer:

-Wow Marshall, esto está delicioso- Le dije, después de comer un poco de los huevos con tocino que él había preparado

-Gracias Fi- Me respondió, mientras le quitaba el rojo a una fresa

-Sabes, estoy nerviosa- Le dije

-Huh? Por que lo dices?- Me pregunto

-Bueno, es por la boda amor, temo hacer el ridículo frente a todos- Le dije algo apenada

-Tu no temas hacer el ridículo Fi, eres la chica más ruda y fuerte que conozco, y es por eso que te amo- Me respondió, tomando mi mano, dedicándome una sonrisa de sinceridad

-*Suspira* Gracias Marsh, bueno, según nuestros amigos tenemos que estar en el Castillo en una hora- Dije, mirando el reloj de la pared

-Bueno, entonces hay que arreglarnos- Propuso mi prometido

Después de desayunar, me metí a la ducha, me bañé y me vestí con un vestido blanco sin tirantes, un poco ajustado del pecho y las caderas, me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, esta vez no llevaba puesto mi típico gorro con orejas de conejo, y me decidí por dejarme el cabello suelto.

Marshall se puso un esmoquin con una camisa color guinda, y de corbata, y unos guantes negros. Se veía muy apuesto.

Se roció una colonia con un aroma muy delicioso. Yo me puse perfume con olor a lavanda:

-Lista mi aventurera?- Me pregunto, extendiéndome la mano

-Lista mi rey- Le respondí, el me tomó de mi mano, agarró un paraguas y salimos con rumbo al Dulce Reino.

Al llegar, vimos a nuestros amigos vestidos elegantemente. Finn iba con un traje azul claro, un moño en el cuello del mismo color y camisa blanca, tampoco llevaba su gorro. Gumball vestía un traje parecido al de Marshall, pero color rosa con camisa blanca. Lee vestía un traje negro, con corbata, y una camisa azul rey. Jake solo llevaba un moño en el cuello.

Marceline tenía puesto un vestido negro, con lentejuelas, sin tirantes y le quedaba arriba de la rodilla, un tanto provocador. Bonnie llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa, con tirantes. Cake traía un listón celeste en el cuello.

-Hola Fi!- Me saludaron las chicas, pero no solo eran ellas, si no que todas las mujeres del reino estaban ahí, al igual que las princesas de todos los reinos, a excepción de la princesa flama.

-Marshall! Por acá!- Le gritaron los chicos a mi futuro esposo, y también estaban todos los hombres del reino con ellos, e igual estaban los príncipes de Aaa, pero tampoco estaba el príncipe flama.

Yo me acerqué con las chicas, las saludé y bueno, nosotras nos quedamos en el salón principal, los chicos se llevaron a Marshall al piso de arriba, ahí era en donde ellos iban a festejar:

-Que no se supone que esto es una fiesta?!- Grito Marceline, haciendo que una chocofruta pusiera luces de colores en la sala y algo de música. Yo me puse a bailar en el centro de la pista, todo estaba muy animado, pero Marceline me llamó y me hizo señas de que fuera con ella. Yo me acerqué y le pregunté:

-Qué sucede Marcy!?- Gritaba por que por la música casi no se escuchaba

-Oye que te parece si ponemos esto algo interesante!- Me dijo

-A que te refieres!?- Le pregunté

-Vamos a empezar a servir los tragos!- Me dijo

-Acaso van a…- No me dejó terminar

-Si!- Afirmó

Después de eso, unas gomitas comenzaron a repartir botellas de cerveza. No tengo idea de cuantas me tomé, perdí la cuenta después de 7. Marceline bebió más que yo, casi todas inclusive Bonnie estaban ebrias, Marcy tomó un micrófono y empezó a hablar:

-Escúchenme perras, le voy a dedicar una canción a mi amiga la festejada, así que guarden silencio y escuchen bien- Decía ella con dificultad para hablar, mientras se mantenía en equilibrio, tomó una guitarra electroacústica y comenzó a tocar:

I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, then the momen't gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song

Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind, ohh

Now, don't hang on  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind

Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind

Se oían aplausos y gritos por parte de todas las mujeres del lugar, yo estaba tan ebria que abracé a mi amiga y le dije:

-Sabes hay que tocar algo más alocado te parece- Le dije con los ojos entrecerrados

-Como que mi queridísima amiga- Me dijo ella

Le dí una guitarra eléctrica y le susurre al oído, ella empezó a tocar algo que subía los animos:

Has he lost his mind?  
can he see or is he blind?  
can he walk at all,  
or if he moves will he fall?  
is he alive or dead?  
has he thoughts within his head?  
we'll just pass him there  
why should we even care?  
He was turned to steel  
in the great magnetic field  
where he travelled time  
for the future of mankind  
nobody wants him  
he just stares at the world  
planning his vengeance  
that he will soon unfold  
Now the time is here  
for iron man to spread fear  
vengeance from the grave  
kills the people he once saved  
nobody wants him  
they just turn their heads  
nobody helps him  
now he has his revenge  
Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
running as fast as they can  
iron man lives again!

Todas las chicas nos aclamaban, la noche estuvo increíble, Marceline y yo en el escenario, cantando rock, todas las chicas bailando, incluso podría jurar que Bonnie fue al baño a vomitar, hubo una que otra pelea, pero luego se reconciliaban e iban por unos tragos, Cake se embriago también, y se quedó dormida en una silla, al igual que grumosa, y las pintaron en la cara con un marcador. Llevaron un pastel, pero no duro mucho ya que Marcy empezó una guerra de comida

Después de eso, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo que desperté en el suelo, en el escenario, con una jaqueca horrible, llena de pastel en mi vestido, Marcy estaba a unos metros de mi, aun dormida, y el resto igual, supongo que fue muy divertido, pero eso lo veremos después, por que Bonnie puso cámaras en todo el lugar.

**Lectores! Que tal quedo, jajaja, lo de los videos será después, pero mañana será la despedida de soltero de Marshall, espero que mañana pueda actualizar jeje, bueno este capitulo va para carlosjim04 y Oscar49, que fueron los que adivinaron el nombre de mi guitarra, y para los que me digan el nombre de las tres canciones que puse en el fic, va el próximo capitulo, sin más que decir me retiro.**

**Piña fuera XP**


	10. Chapter 9 Pt 2

**Una nueva gran aventura **

**Cap. 9 Pt. 2: Despedidas de soltero Parte 2 (Marshall lee)**

**Aloo lectores! He regresado con la segunda parte de este especial y bueno, al igual que .1 he decidido hacer una pagina en Facebook, al final les dejo el link para que se metan y chequen ahí que onda, lo haré con videos y a ver que otra clase de boludeses se me ocurren para la pagina xD, bueno este capítulo va para:**

**Richie3f: Pues aquí esta, recién salida de mi mente :P**

**Odradem: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por las felicitaciones, aquí te entrego la conti **

**Ellos dos fueron los únicos en poner el nombre de las canciones, en la página subo un video, para que las ubiquen un poquis, bueno sin más interrupciones, vamos con el fic:**

**En el castillo del Dulce Reino (Me dio mucha flojera escribir todo, otra vez xD):**

-Hola Fi!- Saludaron las chicas a mi conejita, había muchísimas chicas esperándola

-Marshall! Por acá!- Escuché a los muchachos gritarme, wow, parecíamos pingüinos.

Entonces cuando menos me lo esperaba, mis amigos me cargaron, llevándome al primer piso del castillo, para empezar con el reventón.

En verdad que se esmeraron, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que en vez de poner globos como decoración, inflaron condones! Estos tipos si que saben como hacerme reír. Me solté a carcajadas en cuanto me di cuenta de eso. Y de quien fue la fabulosa idea. Claro, de mi primo Lee. Por lo demás, el lugar tenía una bola de discoteca colgando del techo, luces de todos colores, y un láser verde que formaba calaveras en el suelo. Eso fue de parte del rosadito:

-Que empiece la fiesta!- Gritó mi primo, para que las luces se apagaran y empezara el espectáculo de luces de Gumball, todos bailaban alegres, yo no me quedé atrás. Estaba sacando unos espectaculares pasos de baile en el centro de la pista, y mi primo me hizo una batalla junto con Finn. Nada mal para ellos dos.

Peero luego sacaron botellas de las buenas. Tenía siglos sin ver esos logotipos. Vodka Absolut de todos los sabores, y Jack Daniel's . Eso si es alcohol!

Las botellas no duraron ni media hora. Yo estaba arriba de una mesa con mi guitarra-hacha, gritando incoherencias o estupideces y los demás aplaudiéndome. Unos gritaban alocados, otros susurraban la pregunta ¿de que le aplaudimos? Bueno, un rato más tarde, Gumball se subió a la mesa, quedando junto a mi. Recuerdo que se tambaleaba muchísimo, y tenia algo de dificultad para hablar, y traía un micrófono en la mano:

-Hola *hic* a to-todos *hic*- Decía mientras se recargaba en mi para no caer –Es-esta noche es *hic* muy especial para este chico *hic*- Dijo Gumball, con una botella casi vacía en su mano mientras me señalaba. Yo me limitaba a reír a carcajadas por sus babosadas:

-Entonces ven aquí y dame un beso!- Paró su boca en dirección a mi cara. Yo lo aparté de mi y le dije:

-No seas puto Gumball!- Todos empezamos a reír, incluso Gumball

-Como crees que te voy a besar, esta bien *hic* que parezca, pero no bateo chueco animal- Me dijo, bueno, eso me relajo un poco

-Bueno tortolos hay que animar esto con un poco de rock and roll!- Grito mi primo, el saco una guitarra de quien sabe donde, una batería que nos prestó el Rey Helado, y llamamos a Finn que estaba "bailando" en la pista, pues con el tiempo el aprendió a tocarla.

Empezó Lee con un guitarrazo:

Friday night and I need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what I need to make me tight are

Girls, Girls, Girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips  
Girls,  
Dancin' down on Sunset Strip  
Girls  
Red lips, fingertips

Trick or treat-sweet to eat  
On Halloween and New Year's Eve  
Yankee girls ya just can't beat  
But they're the best when they're off their feet

Girls, Girls, Girls  
At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale  
Girls, Girls. Girls  
Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Raising Hell at the 7th Veil Have you read the news  
In the Soho Tribune  
Ya know she did me  
Well then she broke my heart

I'm such a good good boy  
I just need e new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, I'll keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one I mean

Crazy Horse, Paris, France  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a menage a trois  
Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those

Girls, Girls. Girls  
Body Shop. Marble Arch  
Girls, Girls, Girls  
Tropicana's where I lost my heart

Girls, Girls, Girls

Muchos movieron su cabeza al ritmo de la música, me sentía en los ochenta, con música de verdad caramba.

Era hora de un poco de slam jejeje, hice señas a los demás, les dije la canción y comenzamos, primero relajados, luego yo me aloque y todos siguieron con mi ritmo:

Lashing out the action  
Returning the reaction  
Weak are ripped and torn away

Hypnotizing power  
Crushing all that cower  
Battery is here to stay

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Thrashing all deceivers  
Mashing non-believers  
Never ending potency

Hungry violence seeker  
Feeding off the weaker  
Breeding on insanity

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery

Circle of destruction  
Hammer comes crushing  
Powerhouse of energy

Whipping up a fury  
Dominating flurry  
We create the battery

Smashing through the boundaries  
Lunacy has found me  
Cannot stop the battery

Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family  
Battery is found in me  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery  
Battery

Muchos acabaron golpeados, durante la canción tambie aproveche para golpear un poco a Gumball, y me arrojé contra la batería y taclee a Finn. Todos acabaron en donde cayeron, yo quede encima de Finn, el estaba inconsciente.

Gumball vomitó y cayo al suelo, fuera de combate. Luego de eso, creo que me quedé dormido.

**Hey lectores! Hasta aquí por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bueno les dejo la pagina en Facebook, que empecé hace un rato, bueno aquí el link:**

pages/Pinneapleresendiz98-on-Fanfictionnet/557765057574902

**A ver si se pasan a dar una vuelta, subiré videos, avisos de actualización y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Que se pasen un día super trooper y nos leemos después.**

**Piña fuera xP **


	11. Chapter 10

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 10: Una vida feliz, por ahora**

**Lectores! Lamento tanto la demora, pero en serio, hubo muchos problemas en casa, además de que a escuela esta matándome, lentamente. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero dedicarles a estos usuarios el cap:**

**CAKE324**

**Ikerramirez**

**Uzinaki **

**Gracias por su apoyo en los momentos difíciles, les mando un abrazo desde mi ciudad de Neza York xD, a donde quiera que se encuentren, cuentan con el apoyo de esta piña para lo que sea x3**

**Ahora si el Cap x3**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Finn's POV_

Me sentía fatal. Tenía dolor de cabeza y unas nauseas horribles. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que Marshall estaba encima de mí. Me lo quité de encima y recordé lo que quería hacer. Salí temprano del castillo, y vi varias cámaras colocadas en donde estábamos. Me pregunto para que los gomosos pusieron cámaras. Eché un vistazo al salón principal del castillo, sonreí al ver a todas las chicas en el suelo, bien dormidas. Parece que ellas tuvieron una buena fiesta. Luego de eso salí del castillo, iba por algo que sería de suma importancia para mi. Solo espero que nada salga mal.

_End Finn's POV_

_Marceline's POV_

Rayos! El precio de una buena fiesta es el más caro. Hace mucho que no tenía la sensación de una cruda, me trae buenos recuerdos. Bueno, ahora lo importante es que todos en el castillo despierten, se vallan, y nos dejen descansar. Iré a comer algo rojo, me dio mucha hambre.

_End Marceline's POV_

Unas horas más tarde, ya habían corrido a los invitados, es cierto, era una fatiga tener a tanta gente en el Dulce castillo, ahora los únicos en ese lugar, eran Marceline, Marshall, Fionna, Jake Cake y Lee. Marshall notó la ausencia de Finn, recordaba que se había dormido encima de él, eso lo hizo apenarse un poco, pero luego dijo:

-Oigan ¿Y Finn?- Preguntó el vampiro, volteando a ver a todos lados

-Oigan si es cierto, donde está mi hermanito?- Dijo Jake –Se supone que estaba contigo-

-Si, pero no se a donde se fue- Respondió Marshall

-Y si vamos a buscarlo- Propuso la humana

-De acuerdo- Respondieron Marshall y Jake

Antes de que pudieran salir, las puertas del castillo se abrieron de manera repentina, y entrando se veía a Finn, corriendo, con algo en la mano, lo cual no se distinguía muy bien:

-¡Marcy, Marcy! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- Dijo el rubio, corriendo hacia la vampiresa

-Que sucede Finn?- Preguntó ella, cuando Finn, llego a estar enfrente suyo

-Tengo que *jadeo* decirte *jadeo* algo- Dijo el rubio, con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento

-Oye, tranquilízate primero, y si es tan importante como para que te hayas ido asi, acompañame- Dijo Marceline, llevándose a su novio al laboratorio de la DP, para que nadie los viera. Pero Cake sugirió:

-Oigan, y si los oímos a través de la puerta?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- Respondió la rubia

-Aish, no se darán cuenta- Dijo la gata

-Sabes sonará raro, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la gata- Dijo Jake –Quiero saber que le dirá mi hermanito a esa bruja-

-No sean aguafiestas, vamos- Dijo Lee

-No ire- Dijo Gumball

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Bubblegum

-Sabes, yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Marshall

-Saben ustedes quédense aquí si quieren, pero yo si voy- Dijo la gata

-Espera! Yo voy contigo!- Dijo Lee, corriendo atrás de Cake

-Yo también voy- Dijo Jake, corriendo atrás de Lee

-Cake espera! Ash- Exclamó Fionna, corriendo atrás del perro, la gata y el muchacho

-Tsk, mejor los sigo, antes de que algo malo pueda pasar- Dijo Marshall, flotando atrás de todos –Vienen?- Pregunto a los gomosos

-Ya que- Respondieron al unisonó los dulces príncipes

_Un rato más tarde_

Todos estaban afuera, intentando escuchar de que era el tan importante aviso del humano a la vampiresa:

-Sigo creyendo que esta es una mala idea- Dijo Fionna, con el oído pegado a la puerta

-Si, si, claro, shh, callense!- Dijo Cake

_Dentro del laboratorio_

-Marceline, he dudado mucho hacer esto, pero…- Fue interrumpido

-Pero?- Pregunto la vampiresa, acercándose al muchacho, para luego abrazarlo y empezar a jugar con sus cabellos rubios

-Pero gracias a Fionna, he tomado una decisión-

_Afuera_

-Oh por glob!- Exclamó Fionna, emocionada, pero lo bastante bajo para que no la oyeran

Todos estaban apretando a los de adelante para escuchar mejor, estaban emocionados de lo que iba a suceder…

_Dentro_

El muchacho rubio se hincó, como haciendo una reverencia, pero miraba hacia arriba y dijo:

-Marceline Abadeer-

-Si Finn?-

-Tu quisieras casarte conmigo?- Preguntó el muchacho, sacando de su bolsillo, una caja pequeña de color negra, al abrirla, había un anillo de oro, con un pequeño pero deslumbrante diamante, Marceline al escuchar las palabras del joven humano, empezó a llorar de la emoción. Se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Marcy comenzó a besar apasionadamente al héroe, el correspondía feliz, pero de repente la puerta del laboratorio se cayó, y con la puerta venían Marshall, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Lee, Bubblegum y Gumball:

-Les dije que era una pésima idea!- Reclamó Fionna

-Que conste que yo te apoye amor- Dijo Marshall

-Esta bien, esta bien! Tenias razón y estábamos mal!- Respondió Cake, intentando salir de la bolita de personas

-Hey hablo en nombre de la princesa y mío al decir que nosotros también estábamos en contra de esto!- Reclamó Gumball

-Es cierto!- Dijo Bubblegum

-Oigan cálmense, después habrá una explicación ok, estoy tan feliz que ni si quiera estoy enojada con ustedes por espiarnos- Dijo muy calmada la Reina Vampiro, levantándose del suelo junto con Finn

-Bueno, ya que escuchamos todo, ¡Abrazo grupal!- Dijo Lee, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana y a su cuñado

-Abrazo!- Respondieron todos, yendo a abrazar a la feliz pareja

Nadie se percató de la presencia de alguien mas, en la ventana del laboratorio

-Así que por ella me reemplazaste, tsk, *suspiro*, hace mucho me di cuenta de mi error al terminar contigo, y ahora, veo que serás feliz, con alguien que no soy yo, pronto eso cambiará mi querido Finn- Dijo la Princesa Flama, mientras se alejaba del castillo del Dulce Reino

_Continuara_

**Nyaaa, que tal quedo gente sexy que lee esto? Perdón si es corto pero la escuela me esta matandooo, las cosas se pusieron pésimo aquí y como dice la canción (traducción):**

**Cristo sabes que no es fácil, tu sabes que tan difícil es, la forma en la que van las cosas, van a crucificarme. Grande Lennon, bueno, sin nada mas que decir me retiro.**

**Piña fuera xP**


	12. Chapter 11

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 11: Ayudando al enemigo**

**Hola lectores! No saben que feliz estoy de poder escribir esto, y ver que aun después de mucho, esto sigue teniendo más admiradores, muchísimas gracias por sus valiosos reviews, enserio no saben como me alegra que esta porquería que escribo tenga gente que la lea, bueno, creo que no los molesto más y va el capitulo de hoy:**

_Al día siguiente en casa de Marceline:_

_Marceline's POV:_

_Nunca me había sentido mejor, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de mi futuro esposo, tenía un rato de haber despertado, se veía tan tierno dormido, lo que más me gusta de él son sus cabellos rubios, me encargué de acomodárselos un poco, fue después que abrió los ojos y me miro con una sonrisa_

_End Marceline's POV_

-Buenos días mi reina- Dijo Finn, apegando más a Marcy a él con un abrazo

-Buenos días mi héroe- Respondió la vampiresa, acerándose al rostro del joven para darle un beso. Finn correspondió con mucho gusto, se separaron por falta de aire:

-Oye Finn-

-Dime-

-Te amo-

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, con sólo ver ese brillo especial en tus ojos, me doy cuenta de que tu eres la indicada-

-Awww, has estado muy cursi últimamente, pero eso me agrada-

_Se oyen pasos en el ático_

-¿Qué es eso Marcy?- Preguntó Finn, poniéndose alerta

-Uh? Ah no es nada, es Lee, recuerda que esta viviendo aquí hasta que construya su casa, o al menos encuentre una- Respondió Marceline, calmándolo

-_Oye Marcy!- _Se escuchó desde arriba

-Que sucede!- Respondió la vampiresa

-_Ya hiciste el ¡Aaah!- _Lo siguiente fueron sonidos de azotones y golpes contra el suelo

-Ah estarás bien idiota- Dijo Marceline, para levantarse y salir de la habitación, seguida de Finn

Una vez que salió, encontró a su hermano en el suelo, boca arriba:

-Por que me pasan estás cosas a mi?- Preguntó Lee

-Tal vez por que debes fijarte donde pisas tarado, dejaste la puerta del ático abierta- Dijo Marceline, señalando la dicha puerta

-Ayúdame a levantarme- Contestó su hermano, extendiéndole la mano

-De acuerdo- Entonces ella le dio la mano, y una vez que lo levanto, los tres fueron a la cocina a desayunar.

Cuando finalizaron, Lee decidió hablar:

-Saben, creo que iré a casa de Jake-

-Por que?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Apostamos, le dije que puedo cuidar a sus hijos una semana, mejor que el, asi que- se levanta de su silla y toma una maleta –Nos vemos en una semana-

-Adios- Respondieron Marceline y Finn, al unisonó

Una vez que Lee salió de la casa, Marceline miró a Finn pícaramente (¬w¬):

-Y… entonces… regresa en una semana ¿verdad?- Dijo ella, haciendo que Finn comprendiera sus intenciones, y también lo puso algo nervioso, pues se acercó a el, y empezó a mover su dedo índice en círculos en el pecho de Finn

-S-si, jeje, u-una semana- Tartamudeaba Finn, sonrojado

-Te gusta que haga eso ¿cierto?- Dijo ella, continuando con su acción

-B-bueno ejem- Fue interrumpido

-Shhh, no es necesario que me respondas, con solo ver tu rostro me doy cuenta- Dijo ella, con una voz tentadora, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Finn y lo abrazaba por el cuello y con su otra mano continuaba su labor. Finn tenía la boca abierta, y estaba más que sonrojado, Marceline acerco sus labios, Finn sentía su respiración chocar con la de ella, Marcy solo lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa sensual, esto ponía aún más tenso a Finn:

-O-oye Ma-marceline, t-tu, q-quieres continuar haciendo eso por favor- Dijo el rubio

-Tengo una mejor idea héroe- Dijo Marceline, para comenzar a besar a Finn, él solo la abrazo delicadamente por la cintura, mientras correspondía al beso, se separaron por falta de aire:

-Sabes que es lo bueno de que me propusiste matrimonio Finnie?- Pregunto la vampiresa

-Que?-

-Que podrás disfrutar de mi todo el tiempo que quieras- Le respondió guiñándole un ojo

Finn rio nervioso y sonrojado. Mientras la feliz pareja disfrutaba del amor del otro, la Princesa Flama los observaba desde la ventana, ella se alejó de la cueva e iba a su casa.

Una vez que llego ahí, se sentó en el suelo:

-*suspiro* A quien engaño, se ve muy feliz con ella, creo que es mejor idea dejarlo ir-

_-Ambos sabemos que ni siquiera tu te crees esas palabras- _Dijo una voz grave, algo aterradora

-Uh? Hehe, bien debo estar volviéndome loca, creo que iré a dormir un poco- Dijo Flama para si misma, un poco nerviosa

-_No, no estás loca, se que me escuchas, pero también se que no puedes verme- _Respondió la voz

-Y exactamente donde estas?- Pregunto Flama

-_Estoy encerrado en el infierno, pero puedo ayudarte en tu problema si me ayudas a salir- _

-Como sabes de mi "problema"- Dijo Flama, haciendo énfasis en las comillas con los dedos

-_Sabes, desde aquí puedo observar todo lo que yo quiera, gracias a mis habilidades-_

-Ok?- Dijo Flama, dudosa –Y como se supone que me ayudaras?-

-_Debes confiar en mi, primero libérame, después te ayudare-_

-Que pasa si me niego?-

-_Compruébalo- _

-Ok, solo te voy a ignorar-

-_Muy bien, entonces empezaré-_

_-_Con que?-

_-__En la radio hay un pollito,  
En la radio hay un pollito,  
Y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una gallina,  
En la radio hay una gallina,  
Y la gallina coo, el pollito pio  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un gallo,  
En la radio hay también un gallo,  
Y el gallo cocoroco y la gallina coo,  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay un pavo,  
En la radio hay un pavo,  
Y el pavo glu glu glu, y el gallo cocoroco,  
y la gallina coo, y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una paloma,  
En la radio hay una paloma,  
Y la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un gato,  
En la radio hay también un gato,  
Y el gato miao, la paloma ruu,  
el pavo glu glu glu, el gallo cocoroco,  
la gallina coo y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un perro,  
En la radio hay también un perro,  
Y el perro guau guau, el gato miao,  
la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una cabra,  
En la radio hay una cabra,  
Y la cabra meee, el perro guau guau,  
el gato miao, la paloma ruu,  
el pavo glu glu glu, el gallo cocoroco,  
la gallina coo y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay un cordero,  
En la radio hay una cordero,  
Y el cordero beee, y la cabra meee,  
el perro guau guau, el gato miao,  
la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una vaca  
En la radio hay una vaca  
Y la vaca moo, y el cordero beee  
y la cabra meee, el perro guau guau,  
el gato miaoo, la paloma ruu,  
el pavo glu glu glu, el gallo cocoroco,  
la gallina coo y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un toro,  
En la radio hay también un toro,  
Y el toro muuu, y la vaca moo  
y la cordero beee y la cabra meee,  
el perro guau, el gato miaoo,  
la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay un tractor,  
En la radio hay un tractor,  
Y el tractor bruum y el tractor brum,  
y el tractor bruum y el pollito prrrr… oh, oh!-_

**Cuatro horas después (En la noche):**

_-En la radio hay un pollito,  
En la radio hay un pollito,  
Y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una gallina,  
En la radio hay una gallina,  
Y la gallina coo, el pollito pio  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un gallo,  
En la radio hay también un gallo,  
Y el gallo cocoroco y la gallina coo,  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay un pavo,  
En la radio hay un pavo,  
Y el pavo glu glu glu, y el gallo cocoroco,  
y la gallina coo, y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay una paloma,  
En la radio hay una paloma,  
Y la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un gato,  
En la radio hay también un gato,  
Y el gato miao, la paloma ruu,  
el pavo glu glu glu, el gallo cocoroco,  
la gallina coo y el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio._

_En la radio hay también un perro,  
En la radio hay también un perro,  
Y el perro guau guau, el gato miao,  
la paloma ruu, el pavo glu glu glu,  
el gallo cocoroco, la gallina coo  
y el pollito pio, el pollito pio,  
el pollito pio, el pollito pio.- _Fue interrumpido

-Esta bien! Te ayudaré a salir del infierno! Pero por favor deja de cantar eso! Es horrible!- Grito la Princesa Flama, pues el oír esa canción toda la tarde, la había hartado

-_Muy bien, pero si te echas para atrás comenzaré a cantar de nuevo, me oiste?-_

-Si, te oí tooooda la tarde- Alargando la palabra –Por cierto, quien eres?-

-_Oh solo un viejo conocido de tus amigos, pero por si acaso, mi nombre es Raven-_

_Continuara…_

**Heeey! Que tal quedó? Me cae que me pase al poner la canción en el fic, pero dios mio! Eso hizo mi hermano para convencerme de acompañarlo por sus mandados! Y se me hizo una buena idea ponerla para molestar a la princesa flama, bueno, no olviden sus reviews, y muy pronto regresaremos con el fiolee, me despido.**

**Piña fuera x3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 12: La ceremonia**

**Hola lectoreees! Bueno, al fin se me ocurrio continuar con esto, además hoy los grungers estamos de luto por la muerte de Kurt Cobain (Noooo T¬T) y de Layne Stanley, asi que sin mas que decir mas que gracias por sus reviews :3, disfruten el capitulo de hoy:**

Amanecía en la casa de la Princesa Flama, era una mañana tranquila hasta que:

-_Buenos días Flamita_- Se escuchó en el ambiente

-Ash, ahora que quieres Raven?- Respondió Flama, fastidiada

-_Solo saludar, y atormentarte un poco, te ves linda cuando haces pucheros_- Contesto el demonio

-No me molestes quieres, no estoy de humor- Dijo Flama, haciendo un puchero

-_Lo ves, eres adorable_-

-Cállate!-

**Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol**

-A que hora es la ceremonia?- Preguntaba Finn, quien estaba acomodándose una corbata de moño, pues estaba vestido de un smoking con camisa azul celeste

-En dos horas cariño- Respondió la reina vampiro, que estaba pintándose los labios de un color rojo, y vestía de un vestido de noche del mismo color

-Bueno, yo estoy listo y tu?- Dijo el rubio desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Siempre, ahora solo faltan Cake y Jake, te dijeron a que hora venían?- Dijo la vampiresa

-Hmm, no, pero no deben tardar, y si es asi, dijeron que esperaramos en la iglesia- Dijo Finn

-Oh muy bien, mientras iré a ver a Fionna, recuerda que nosotros la llevaremos- Dijo Marceline, yendo a la salida del cuarto

-Ah claro, yo ire con Marshall- Dijo Finn

-Muy bien-

**En el Dulce Reino, con Fionna, Marcy y Bubblegum**

-Nerviosa?- Pregunto Bonnibell

-Un poco- Respondió la humana

-Ay Fi, relájate, después de todo, es al que muchos dicen, el día más feliz de tu vida- Dijo Marceline, flotando alrededor de la habitación

-Ya lo sé, solo me da miedo- Dijo Fionna

-Miedo?- Preguntaron las chicas

-Si, miedo a que Marshall se aburra de mi- Respondió Fionna, cabizbaja

-Oh vamos Fionna, sabemos que Marshall puede ser cruel, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie, y el jamás te va a abandonar- Le dijo la vampiresa

-Gracias Marcy, eso realmente me anima- Dijo Fionna, levantando la mirada

-Sabes, Marceline tiene razón, pero además si el es cruel contigo, no quiero ni imaginarme que le hará tu hermano- Dijo Bonnie

-Jeje, es cierto, Finn es muy sobreprotector- Dijo la rubia

Las tres se rieron un rato, para seguir arreglándose para la boda.

* * *

Se veía a Marshall viéndose al espejo, mientras Finn, Gumball y Lee conversaban, a veces observaban al vampiro, y empezaban a susurrar cosas, algo ridículo, pues Marshall de todas formas podía oírlos:

-Saben, he estado escuchando lo que susurran desde hace cinco minutos- Dijo el vampiro, a lo cual todos se pusieron nerviosos

-Vamos amigo, no dijimos nada malo, oh si?- Dijo Finn

-No, pero es estúpido que susurren cosas a mis espaldas, puedo oírlos aun asi- Contestó el vampiro, abotonándose la camisa de su esmoquin

-Bueno, como sabes solo estábamos viendo tu aspecto, para que no te veas mal en la ceremonia y hagas el ridículo- Dijo Gumball

-No temo hacer el ridículo rosita, yo solo quiero verme formal para mi linda esposa- Dijo Marshall, para acabar de anudarse la corbata de moño

-Hmm, tu punto de vista tiene sentido- Dijo Lee -¿Qué caso tiene temerle a algo como eso? Digo, lo único que haces es esperar a que lleven a la novia al altar, escuchas la aburrida ceremonia, digas los votos y ya, no se por que la gente se pone nerviosa-

-Mi primo tiene razón, esa siempre ha sido nuestra perspectiva de una boda- Dijo Marshall

-Pues la aburrida ceremonia la daré yo- Dijo Gumball, un poco molesto

-Y eso que importa amigo, hasta tu consideras aburrido asistir a una iglesia- Le dijo Lee

-Bah, es cierto, pero que más da- Le respondió el gomoso

Todos rieron a este comentario.

-Bueno, ¿Ya todos estamos listos?- Preguntó Marshall

-Pues sólo te esperábamos a ti viejo- Dijo Finn

-Ok, hora de irnos muchachos- Dijo Gumball, para que todos salieran rumbo a la iglesia del Dulce Reino

Una vez todos reunidos en la capilla, solo esperaban a que Finn llegara con la novia, inclusive Cake y Jake habían llegado ya, la mayoría de las invitadas mostraba envidia por que Marshall se casaba, ya que según ellas era muy atractivo, y se veía muy guapo con el esmoquin que traía puesto.

_En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí_

-Bien Fionna, llego el momento, ¿está lista para la aventura más grande de tu vida?- Dijo el rubio, mientras su hermana abrazaba el brazo de su hermano

-Yo nací lista hermano- Dijo ella

-Jaja, me alegra oír eso hermana- Respondió Finn –Por cierto, te ves muy bien hoy, con tu vestido de novia-

-Gracias, no se diga de ti, te ves galán con ese traje- Contestó Fionna

-Jeje, gracias hermanita-

Después de su pequeña conversación, los dos hermanos entraron a la iglesia, con el paso adecuado al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, mientras todos se ponían de pie, y Marshall, veía atónito a la novia, pues se veía realmente linda.

Una vez que Finn, le entrego a Fionna al novio, empezó la ceremonia (_Aaaaahh, me saltaré toda esa parte, realmente nunca pongo atención a eso :yaoming:_)

* * *

-Así que, Fionna la humana, ¿aceptas a Marshall Lee Abadeer, como tu legítimo esposo?- Dijo Gumball

-Acepto- Dijo la humana, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Y tu Marshall Lee, ¿aceptas a Fionna la humana, como tu esposa?-

-Acepto- Dijo Marshall

-Y por el poder que me otorga la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

Acto seguido, Marshall tomo con una mano a Fionna por la cintura, y con la otra, tomo una mano de Fionna, dio media vuelta y la inclinó, cual si estuvieran bailando tango, y la beso. Ante esto, todos empezaron a aplaudir, otros a silbar, festejando a los recién casados.

Todos salieron de la iglesia, a excepción de los novios, puesto que algunos comenzaron a tomar fotografías. Ahora todos estaban afuera con un poco de arroz en las manos para arrojárselo a los novios (_por que cojones hacen eso? Alguien me explica?_).

Y cuando al fin salieron, empezaron a aventarles todo el arroz, mientras los novios iban corriendo al castillo para celebrar.

* * *

En la fiesta todo iba bien, en la pista de baile se veía a varias parejas disfrutando del ritmo de la música, otros conversaban de temas triviales, mientras esperaban el banquete de la boda. El cual no se hizo esperar, puesto que en tan solo unos minutos, los meseros salieron con todo, bebidas, carne, ensaladas y un estofado (_akshdsajks no se que poner_)_._

Una vez terminada la hora de la comida, todos pasaron a bailar:

-Atención todos- Dijo Marceline a través de un micrófono –Mi hermano y yo, a petición del novio, queremos dedicarle esta canción, ojalá te guste Fionna - Dicho esto, Marceline y Lee empezaron a tocar, mientras que Finn estaba en la betería y la PB en el piano (Canción: All for love de Bryan Adams y Rod Steward, lean con la canción que esta hermosa x3):

When it's love you give (Finn)  
I'll be your man of good faith (Lee)  
When it's love you live (Finn)  
I'll make a stand I won't break (Lee)  
I'll be the rock you can lean on (Ambos)  
Be there when you're old  
To have and to hold

When there's love inside (Finn)  
I swear I'll always be strong (Lee)  
And there's a reason why (Finn)  
I'll prove to you we belong (Lee)  
I'll be the wall that protects you (Ambos)  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and the pain  
(Ambos)  
Let's make it all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love

When it's love you make (Finn)  
I'll be the fire in your night (Lee)  
Then it's love you take (Finn)  
I will defend I will fight (Lee)  
I'll be there when you need me (Ambos)  
When honor's at stake  
This vow I will make

(Ambos)  
That it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love

(Ambos)  
Don't lay our love to rest  
'Cause we could stand up to the test  
We got everything and more than we had planned (Finn)  
More than the rivers that run inland  
We got it all in our hands (Ambos)  
(Solo de guitarra)

(Ambos)

Now it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want  
The one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that you know  
Then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want (Lee)  
When there's someone that you need  
Let's make it aaaaaaall, all for one (Ambos)  
And all for love

PB temina de tocar con unas nota en el piano, mientras la multitud les aplaude y aclama. Mientras que con Fionna y Marshall:

-¿S-son enserio esas palabras Marsh?- Preguntó la rubia

-Pero por supuesto amor, es por eso que le pedí a los chicos que la cantaran, para ti, por que te amo- Y la beso tiernamente

-Oigan, antes que nada, yo quisiera dedicar una canción para mi prometida, la reina vampiro- Dijo Finn, mientras daba una señal a la DP, se apagaron las luces, dejando solo un reflector apuntando a Marceline y Finn, fue entonces que la DP empezó a tocar una dulce melodía (hmm curioso):

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you finally there you will search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as i am - take my life  
I would give it all i would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' i want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you

There's no love - like you love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way yeah!

(Solo de guitarra)  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' i want more  
I would fight for you – I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar, y Marceline solo se acercó a Finn, quien se levantó para abrazarla, y dale un tierno beso en los labios. Todos quedaron enternecidos por las felices parejas, menos alguien que estaba parada en una esquina, que nadie había notado su presencia, ya que se la había pasado escondida en un candelabro (ya saben, como cuando su padre estaba en las velas en "ignition point").

Cuando todos se fueron del salón principal del castillo, para ir a la parte de arriba a entregar los regalos, ella salió del castillo, y fue directo a su casa.

_Flame Princess POV_:

Me sentía falta, el hecho de tener al hombre que una vez me perteneció, ahora era feliz con otra.

Algo me interrumpió de mis pensamientos, eran ¿Suplicas? Y al parecer también lamentos, pero son muchos, y muy dolorosos. Vaya y yo creí que no había nada mas molesto que escuchar a Raven todo el día.

Bueno, ya es de noche asi que ire a dormir un poco.

_End Flame Princess POV_

_Unas horas más tarde_

Flama se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro de su cama, y tenía una mueca de miedo en su rostro, y hablaba palabras sin sentido, dormida.

En el sueño:

Se veía a unos humanos vestidos de militares, al parecer en una guerra, era horrible tener que presenciar esa escena, puesto que unos se mataban a los otros. Pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención a Flama:

-¡Escúchame! ¡Necesito esos papeles ahora o te asesinaré!- Grito el que estaba de pie, apuntando con una bayoneta

-¡Jamás!- Le respondió el otro, que estaba en el suelo

-Esta bien, como tu quieras- Dicho esto, el tipo incrusto su arma en el pecho de su víctima, la cual empezó a gritar de dolor.

Luego de eso, comenzó con una brutal combinación de golpes directo al rostro del hombre. Y con la bayoneta lo apuñaló incontables veces. Flama era un poco sensible y eso la impactó. Pero cuando al fin "terminó" de asesinar al tipo, se levantó de su víctima y se alejó unos pasos, para después regresar y aplastar su cabeza con sus pesadas botas.

En ese momento Flama despertó casi llorando, muy agitada, y aún escuchando esos lamentos, que cada vez eran aun más dolorosos, ella no aguanto más:

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! ¡No lo soporto!- Gritó al aire, con sus manos tapando sus oídos con fuerza, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolablemente.

* * *

-Jeje, al parecer mi plan esta yendo muy bien- Susurró Raven para sí mismo –Pronto todo estará como lo dejé hace unos años- Decía mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Continuara…_

**Lectores, por ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí ok? Bueno el lunes comienza la escuela y con horario de verano, NOOOOOOO! Que mal, bueno, trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible, la escuela estará fatal este último bimestre :/, bueno, me despido, no olviden sus reviews.**

**Piña fuera :v**


	14. Chapter 13

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 13: Return…**

**Hola! Que tal a todos ustedes lectores! Si, si, ya sé, me tarde tres meses en actualizar (curioso por que la ultima vez que publique algo, también era viernes 5) pero bueno, al fin la escuela termino, y ahora, estoy con la intriga de mis resultados de mi examen de admisión a preparatoria, deséenme suerte lectores, ahora si, el cap:**

_Unos años más tarde…_

Se observaba a dos jóvenes jugando en una casa fuera de una cueva, un chico y una chica para ser precisos, la joven era un poco mas baja que su acompañante, delgada y de bonita figura, piel grisácea, ojos azules y pelo rubio, el cual le llegaba a la cintura, con algunos mechones negros. Ella vestía una playera negra, de manga que le llega al antebrazo, un poco ajustada, que decía en el centro "I'm a negative creep", jeans azules entubados, y tenis tipo converse negros.

Mientras que el muchacho, tenía un físico muy saludable, dado que algunos músculos estaban un poco definidos, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel un poco bronceada, y cabello negro, con la peculiaridad de que en la parte de atrás, tenia amarrada con una liga, un mechón rubio. El llevaba puesta una playera de color guinda, con la leyenda "I think i'm dumb, or maybe i'm just happy", jeans negros, y tenis tipo converse guinda.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape tonto!- Dijo la chica entre risas, intentando alcanzar al joven

-Primero alcánzame tortuga!- Dijo el muchacho, empezando a flotar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de la casa:

-Dave! Tori! Entren a la casa! La cena ya está lista!- Gritó una vampiresa de cabello negro azabache (a quien engaño, ustedes saben quien es)

-Si ya vamos mamá!- Le respondió el chico, de nombre Dave –Tori, será mejor que entremos, estoy exhausto-

-Si, también yo, y también tengo hambre- Respondió la muchacha, cuyo nombre era Tori

Dave y Tori se dirigieron a la casa dentro de la cueva, para reunirse en una cena familiar.

Una vez dentro, los chicos fueron al pequeño comedor de la casa, en donde se encontraron con sus respectivos padres. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Los reyes vampiro, Marshall y Marceline Abadeer, y los últimos humanos, Finn y Fionna Murtons. Los años sólo los habían cambiado un poco, puesto que en una aventura tiempo atrás, encontraron la fuente de la eterna juventud. Los únicos que cambiaron físicamente, fueron Finn y Marshall, quienes con un poco de ejercicio, ahora presumían un cuerpo atlético, Finn se dejó el cabello hasta los hombros, y ahora tenía un poco de barba, solo en la barbilla, ya que según el, eso lo hacía ver más varonil. Marshall en cambio, se dejó una barba en forma de candado.

Fionna y Marceline, según sus maridos, seguían igual de hermosas, y era cierto, no habían cambiado en nada.

-Que prepararon para cenar?- Pregunto Tori

-Algo especial, por su cumpleaños - Respondió Finn

-Vaya que la memoria les falla papá, nuestro cumpleaños es mañana- Dijo Dave

-Eso lo sabemos, pero mañana les espera algo mejor- Dijo Fionna

-Uuh una sorpresa, genial- Dijo Tori –Pero, ya enserio, ¿Qué prepararon hoy? Tengo mucha hambre-

-Solo espera un poco hija, se paciente- Dijo Marshall, apretando sus puños

-Pero mira quien habla de paciencia, señor neurótico- Dijo Marceline, con un tono de burla

-Cierra la boca o me pondrás mas ansioso!- Dijo Marshall, empezando a golpear el suelo con sus pies, como cuando pisas el pedal de una batería

-Vaya, debe ser realmente especial como para que mi tío esté así- Dijo Dave

Ya estaban todos sentados, solo faltaba que sirvieran la comida, Marshall estaba sudando, y jugando con sus manos, Finn intentaba calmarlo, Tori y Dave solo reían al ver la situación en la que Marshall se encontraba.

Al fin Fionna y Marceline salieron de la cocina, con unas bandejas, una para cada quien, las pusieron sobre la mesa, Marshall pareciera que había esperado muchos años, pues su cara de alivio lo mostraba, cuando Fionna y Marceline retiraron las tapas que traían las bandejas, todos respiraban el aroma de la comida.

El platillo era spaguetti con albóndigas, mucha salsa de tomate, y queso. Todos disfrutaban de la comida, Marshall, bueno, parecía una aspiradora.

Lo siguiente de la cena, fue pastel de carne, y de postre, fresas con crema batida.

Al terminar, todos estaban satisfechos, pero al parecer a Marshall, le hizo daño comer tan rápido, pues ahora tenia un buen rato en el baño:

-Oh Glob! Que te hice para merecerme esto!- Gritaba de dolor

-Te dije que si no me dabas de tus fresas en la mañana, te iba a dar diarrea por envidioso- Se burlaba Marceline desde fuera

-Cállate! Ahora por tu culpa me arde mi trasero!-

-Jajajaja- Reían todos desde fuera

-Marshall, cariño, si ya terminaste sal de ahí, te daré un poco de medicina- Dijo Fionna

Se oye que jalan la palanca, luego se escucha agua que cae del lava manos, y Marshall sale del baño, sobándose el trasero:

-Ough, esos dragones estaban fatales, les recomiendo no entrar a ese baño unas tres horas-

-Papá!- Exclamó Tori, un tanto avergonzada

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, siempre soy asi- Dijo Marshall

-Agh, ahora contaminaste mi baño, eres un asqueroso- Dijo Marceline

-Bueno, eso hay que discutirlo después, ahora ven a tomarte esto- Dijo Fionna, con una cuchara en mano, con una medicina color rosa pastel

-Ammm, yo no voy a tomar eso, sabe asqueroso- Dijo Marshall, con una cara de asco

-Si no te lo tomas por las buenas, haré que te lo tomes a la fuerza- Dijo Fionna, haciéndole señas a todos, e inmediatamente, Marceline, Finn, Tori y Dave, se acercaban sigilosamente a Marshall por la espalda.

-Tu? Ha, no me hagas reír Fionna- Exclamó Marshall

Mientras él estaba distraído, Finn lo tomó del torso y lo levantó, mientas Dave le agarraba las piernas, Tori los brazos, y Marceline su cabeza, inmovilizándolo por completo:

-Ahh! Suéltenme! O me convertiré en algo peor!- Amenazaba el vampiro

-Solo abre tu apestosa boca para que te tomes tu medicina, bebito llorón- Dijo Marceline, mientras con sus manos, le forzaba la mandíbula para abrirla.

Fionna rápidamente se acercó para darle la medicina, lo hizo de una manera brusca, todos soltaron a Marshall, quien aún tenía la medicina en la boca:

-Si la escupes, eso tendrás que lamerla del suelo me oíste- Amenazó Fionna, se acercó a su oído –Además si te la tomas, te daré tu premio esta noche, en casa- Le susurró

Marshall inmediatamente se trago lo que tenía en la boca, con una mueca de asco.

-Oigan, tengo una idea, para hacer una actividad en familia- Dijo Dave

-Que tienes en mente primo?- Preguntó Tori

-Por que no grabamos una canción? Ya saben, para completar el disco que dejamos hace tiempo- Sugirió el chico

-Sabes, no es mala idea- Dijo Tori –Estamos todos de acuerdo?-

-Bueno, yo si, hace ya mucho que no tocamos todos en grupo- Dijo Finn

-También estoy de acuerdo, ese proyecto es muy especial- Dijo Marceline

-Bueno, creo que igual nosotros, no es así Fionna?- Dijo Marshall, extendiéndole la mano a la mencionada

-*Suspira* Que rayos, vamos al estudio-

Todos se dirigieron al ático, donde antes vivía Lee, ahora era un estudio de grabación, Lee dijo que tenía que construiría su casa en otro lugar.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos, y empezó a llover posteriormente, un poco fuerte.

Cada quien tomó su instrumento, Tori, tocaba el teclado, Dave, era la guitarra rítmica, Marceline, con su típico bajo-hacha, Marshall, su guitarra, Finn, era una de las voces principales, Fionna, tocaba un poco la batería, ella fue quien empezó a dar el ritmo, junto con el bajo de Marceline, luego le siguieron unas notas del teclado de Tori, afuera llovía, y se escuchaba el agua caer, y los relámpagos sonar, Dave tocaba su guitarra y daba una base, similar a la del teclado:

-**Riders on the storm**- Cantaba Finn, con una voz relajada, seguido de unas notas de la guitarra de Marshall

-**Riders on the storm, into this house wer're born**- Dave cantaba lo mismo que su padre, pero en manera de susurro

-**Into this world we're thrown**

**Like a dog without a bone**

**An actor out a loan**

**Riders on the storm**

**There's a killer on the road**

**His brain is squirimin' like a toad**

**Take a long holiday**

**Let your children play**

**If ya give a this man a ride**

**Sweet memory will die**

**Killer on the road, yeah**-Esa fue una pequeña señal que Finn dio a Marshall, para dar inicio con un relajante solo de guitarra

-**Girl ya gotta love your man**

**Girl ya gotta love**

**Take him by the hand**

**Make him understand**

**The world on you depends **

**Our life will never end**

**Gotta love your man, yeah**- Esta vez fue turno de Tori, quien daba unas notas suaves y pegadizas en su teclado, acompañada de otras pocas más de parte de su padre, aun se escuchaba la lluvia caer, al ritmo de la música, y unos cuantos relámpagos más se oían a lo lejos, mientras Tori disfrutaba liberándose en el teclado, una melodía con más duración que la que tuvo Marshall en la primera estrofa, ahora, todo se callaba, con un trueno, dando una finta de que la canción había acabado, pero luego Fionna volvió con la batería, y todo volvió a tomar el ritmo que llevaba:

-**Riders on the storm**

**Riders on the storm**

**Into this house we`re born**

**Into this world we're thrown**

**Like a dog without a bone**

**An actor out a loan**

**Riders on the storm**- Finn y Dave pausaron un momento el canto, mientras Marshall tocaba la guitarra, y ellos volvían a cantar, esta vez, con el mismo tono que la guitarra:

-**Riders on the storm**

**Riders on the storm**

**Riders on the storm**

**Riders on the storm**

**Riders on the storm…-** En el ultimo verso, ambos cantaron en forma de susurro

Tori finaliza con unas notas suaves, al ritmo de las gotas de lluvia, con los últimos truenos de la tormenta.

Al acabar de grabar, todos aplaudieron, por el buen trabajo que habían hecho:

-Glob, esto fue genial, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hacíamos algo en familia- Dijo Dave, dejando su guitarra en su base

-Y que hay de los entrenamientos?- Pregunto Tori, acercándose a abrazar a Dave

-Bueno, si, pero… esto, es diferente- Respondió el muchacho, con una nostalgia notable en su mirada

-Amm, bueno, creo que nosotros, regresaremos a casa- Dijo Marshall –Ya es un poco tarde-

-Es cierto, Tori, despídete linda- Dijo Fionna, abrazando a Marshall

-Bueno, fue divertido pasar un domingo en familia- Dijo Tori –Te quiero retrasado- Exclamó al abrazar a Dave

-Tambien yo te quiero, babosa- Respondió el muchacho, tanto al insulto como al abrazo

Los padres de los adolescentes reían al ver el comportamiento de los mismos, parecían hermanos, desde siempre se han llevado muy bien, y eso era lo que Finn, Marceline, Fionna y Marshall, adoraban de sus respectivos hijos.

Después de su despedida, al ser aproximadamente las 12:00 de la noche, todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Aproximadamente las 3:00 A.M., la tierra de Ooo se encontraba en total paz, bueno, casi toda, puesto que en una casa, hecha de objetos en llamas, se encontraba una chica, la Princesa Flama para ser exactos, ella estaba sentada en un rincón de la casa, abrazando sus rodillas y con su cabeza oculta, susurrando, palabras que no se entendían, algunas se escuchaba que las decía sollozando, otras con furia, cuando ella escuchó una vez más esa voz que la había vuelto de esa manera:

-_Hola Princesa Flama_-

Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían rojos, llenos de ira y locura, tenía unas ojeras notables, su rostro parecía el de una persona con muchos problemas psicológicos, y así era, pues Raven se había encargado de ello, mostrándole visiones muy sangrientas y crueles, haciendo que Flama empezara a comportarse…distinto. Ahora era más violenta de lo normal, muy aislada de los demás, a tal punto, que la gente de su Reino la dio por muerta hace ya un año.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, maldito?- Preguntó Flama, apretando los dientes

-_Oh vamos Princesita, no te comportes así conmigo- _Le respondió Raven

-Ve al grano quieres, no estoy de humor para ti- Dijo ella

-_Escucha, recuerdas que te hice un trato hace unos años?-_Dijo Raven

-Si, lo recuerdo- Respondió Flama

-_Bien, ha llegado el momento de que me liberes, y después cumpliré con mi parte del trato-_

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer-

-_Harás lo siguiente…_

Después de las instrucciones de Raven, en la casa de Flama, había un pentagrama dibujado, con velas negras en cada punta de la estrella:

-_Te falta algo Princesa-_

-Que cosa?-

-_Para que esto pueda realizarse, debes ir por cualquier ser vivo, amarrarlo al centro del pentagrama, y sacarle el corazón, después deberás recitar el conjuro que te dije, y así es como me liberarás-_

-Ha-hablas de que, d-debo m-matar para q-que pueda obtener lo que p-prometiste?-Preguntó Flama, temblando

-_Así es…-_Respondió el demonio, de manera macabra

-Olvídalo! N-no voy a asesinar!-

-_Entonces, yo te obligaré…-_

Flama empezó a ver otra más de las torturas que Raven ponía en su mente:

-Y-ya basta! Déjame en paz! Te lo suplico!- Dijo Flama, comenzando a llorar

-_Harás lo que yo te diga, entendiste? O haré que tú misma te mates por la desesperación de ver esas muertes tan crueles-_

-S-si, pero por favor, no más-

-_Ve y tráeme lo que te pedí-_

Flama salió corriendo de su casa, buscando cualquier criatura que se le atravesara, cuando divisó a un pequeño gnomo.

Flama tomo una piedra, un poco pesada, y cuando el gnomo le dio la espalda, ella aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente, y golpearlo en la cabeza, el gnomo cayó desmayado, y Flama le aplicó el hechizo contra fuego.

Ella regresó a su casa antes de que el gnomo despertara, y lo amarró al pentagrama, también lo amordazó.

-Bien, ahora que-

_-Enciende las velas-_

Acto seguido, Flama levantó dos dedos, y eso provocó que las velas se encendieran (Nota: Las velas no se derriten, es como si fueran sus velas aromáticas).

-_Ahora, despierta a la víctima-_

Flama sentía mucha pena, se acercó al gnomo, y le dio una fuerte bofetada:

-Mhhm?- Exclamó el gnomo, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, empezó a patalear y a gritar

-_Es ahora, debes sacarle el corazón-_

Flama, con la mano temblorosa, tomó un cuchillo de carnicero que ella tenía guardado, ahora el cuchillo se dirigía al pecho del gnomo, quien con más fuerza, intentaba liberarse.

Pronto, Flama clavó el cuchillo en el pecho del gnomo, ahora solo se dedicaba a gritar, con las manos cubiertas de sangre, y con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a hacer el corte para abrir su pecho, el gnomo poco a poco dejó de moverse tan bruscamente.

Flama levantó la piel de su víctima, el corazón aun bombeaba, eso le dio asco:

-_Que estás esperando? Sácalo ya!-_

Flama dejó su arma a un lado, sus manos temblaban sin control, tomó el corazón del gnomo, el cual aun se encontraba bombeando sangre, salpicándola:

-_Bien, coloca el corazón en una caja, y resguárdalo muy bien-_

Flama obedeció, tardó unos minutos en volver a la escena del crimen:

-_Recita el conjuro-_

-_**De terra viventium precipio custos inferno liberationem nunc demon colit**__-_

De pronto, el cuarto se puso más oscuro, el pentagrama empezó a brillar, el cuerpo del gnomo, levitó un momento, y luego desapareció.

Flama observaba estupefacta lo que ocurría, y cuando se dio cuenta, el piso se abrió, dejando ver un infierno lleno de almas en pena, gritando de dolor, llorando, llenos de desesperación. Cuando un joven salió de ahí, Flama estaba paralizada de miedo.

El muchacho alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa maligna pronunció:

-Es hora de tomar mi venganza…-

* * *

Marceline despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente, alertando a Finn:

-Marcy, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el humano, abrazando a su esposa

-Eh? Ah, n-no es nada, solo, un mal presentimiento- Respondió la vampiresa –Volvamos a dormir cariño-

La pareja se recostó de nuevo, ahora Finn abrazaba a Marceline por la espalda, con una mirada de preocupación.

_Continuara…_

**Ea ea ea ea! Que les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen, no se preocupen ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar, pero si, los capítulos serán mas largos, ahora si, ya temine la secundaria, yahoo! Y este capitulo va para:**

**CAKE324**

**Ikerramirez4 **

**Los quiero hermanos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo en los momentos difíciles**

**Los quiero también a ustedes mis lectores, y ahora si me despido.**

**Piña fuera x3 **


	15. Chapter 14

**Una nueva gran aventura**

**Cap. 14: The darkness is back**

**Hola lectores! Bien de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza jeje, mi computadora murió, pero ya tengo laptop ahora, peeero empezaron las clases, lo bueno es que me tocó en el turno vespertino, bien, dejaremos el sermón para después, y ahora si, es capítulo:**

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Marceline:

Entre las sábanas de la cama de la habitación de la pareja, se veía a la misma, que apenas despertaba, Finn, con ternura y delicadeza acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa:

-Buenos días cariño- Dijo él, en un tono relajado

-Hola cielo, ¿que tal amaneciste?- Preguntó la vampiresa, volteando a ver al humano

-De maravilla, y más aun si despierto a tu lado- Respondió

-Eres tan tierno Finnie, te amo- Dijo Marceline, acercándose a darle un tierno beso en los labios a su esposo

-También te amo mi reina- Respondió Finn, juntando sus frentes tiernamente

En eso, otra voz se escucho en la entrada de la habitación:

-Ay yo te amo más mi caramelito, no yo más reinita- Dijo Dave, en el típico tono agudo de burla

La pareja se limitó a reír, mientras su hijo solo los miraba, y hacía ese gesto de negar con la cabeza, mientras sonreía:

-Vamos Dave, es hora de desayunar- Dijo Marceline, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina

Cuando el muchacho estaba por salir de ahí y seguir a su madre, su padre lo detuvo:

-Escucha Dave, cuando tu encuentres el amor, no dudes que hará que te comportes muy estúpido- Le dijo Finn

-Aha si como no, yo jamás seré así papá- Contestó el chico, inflando el pecho y llevándose las manos a la cintura

-Lo mismo dije yo a tu edad, y ahora mírame (suspira) cuando me di cuenta de que tu madre era mi verdadero amor, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, además de tu nacimiento claro- Dijo Finn, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños número quince hijo-

-Ah, ejeje, gracias papá- Respondió el muchacho, mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre

-Bien, es hora de ir a desayunar, más tarde tenemos que ir al Dulce Reino-

Pasó un rato, mientras la familia comía su desayuno, y conversaban de trivialidades, pero en eso un tema salió a flote:

-Amm, Finn, tu crees que Dave ya tenga edad para, emm, ya sabes- Dijo Marceline, un poco avergonzada

-¿Qué cosa Marcy? Ahh, te refieres a "La charla"- Respondió Finn, haciendo énfasis a la última frase

-Si- Dijo ella

-¿De que charla hablan?- Preguntó curioso el chico

Esta pregunta, tensó más a los padres del muchacho, pues ahora ellos se encontraban susurrándose entre si, al parecer discutiendo sobre un tema muy importante, y esto confundía aun más al joven:

-Hijo, hemos estado esperando el tiempo necesario para esto, y pues bien, creo que hasta tu te has dado cuenta de ciertos cambios por los que has estado pasando, ¿no es así?- Dijo Finn

-Si papá, de hecho, hay ciertos cambios que aun no entiendo, y no me refiero a los físicos, si no a los, emocionales- Dijo Dave

-Dave, dime, ¿que cambios emocionales son los que no entiendes?- Preguntó Marceline

-(Suspira) Bien, e-esto me da un poco de vergüenza mamá, pero lo que aun no entiendo, es que cuando vamos a la nocheósfera, y veo a una chica…- Fue interrumpido por su madre

-¡¿Una chica?! ¡Quien es ella! ¡Dime!- Gritó Marceline, histérica

-¡Tranquilízate mamá! (suspira) e-ella se llama Kayla, ella trabaja en una cafetería a la que usualmente voy cuando me siento deprimido- A estas alturas, Dave estaba completamente nervioso y sonrojado

-Creo, creo que llevaré a tu madre a la habitación, no quiero que haga una destrucción masiva por aquí, ya regreso hijo- Dijo Finn, tomando a Marceline de los brazos, y llevándola arriba, mientras Dave esperaba.

Finn no tardó en bajar :

-Bien Dave, cuéntame mas sobre lo que no entiendes- Dijo Finn, sentándose enfrente de su hijo

-Pues, dado que a ti ya te había contado lo de Kayla, lo que no entiendo, es por que cuando la veo, siento un enorme hueco en mi estómago, y me dan ganas de vomitar, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, y me quedo paralizado, sólo hasta que ella me habla, reacciono y me pongo aun mas nervioso cuando la tengo cerca- Dijo el muchacho, sonrojado a más no poder

-Ahh, ya entiendo hijo, eso que tu sientes, es enamoramiento- Dijo Finn

-P-pero eso no es todo-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, de hecho, después de que platico con ella, y regreso a casa a dormir, sueño, cosas extrañas-

-Por extrañas te refieres a que estás con ella y comienzan a besarse y… emm… ya sabes-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el muchacho, bastante nervioso de que su padre pensara que era un indecente

-Bueno, te lo dije, a tu edad, me pasaba lo mismo con tu madre- Dijo Finn

-¿Enserio tu crees que estoy enamorado de Kayla papá?- Pregunto Dave

-No hijo, no lo creo, estoy seguro de que estás completamente enamorado de ella- Dijo Finn

En eso se escucha un azotón del piso de arriba. Por supuesto, se trataba de Marceline, quien bajaba a toda velocidad y ahora iba por su hijo, entonces lo tomo del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta:

-¡Como es posible que sientas eso por una chica y no me hayas contado!- Dijo Marceline, agitando bruscamente a Dave

-¡Mamá tranquilízate por favor!- Gritaba Dave, asustado por la actitud que tenía su madre en esos momentos

-¡Marcy, amor, ya basta! ¡Eso es completamente normal!- Dijo Finn, tomando a Marceline por la espalda, llevándola a su silla correspondiente

-(Jadeo) Esta bien, tengo que aceptar esto, es parte del desarrollo de nuestro hijo- Dijo ella, ya más calmada.

Después de que Marceline se calmara y se sentara de nuevo junto a Finn, continuaron la charla con Dave:

-Bien hijo, ahora que te dejamos en claro las dudas que tenias, iremos al grano con la charla, que ahora será un poco… ammm… fuerte jejeje- Dijo Finn, rascándose la nuca

-¿A que te refieres con "fuerte" papá?- Preguntó Dave, haciendo énfasis con sus dedos

-Hijo, por favor no hagas esto más incómodo de lo que ya es- Dijo Marceline, un poco ruborizada

-¿Incómodo? Para empezar no se ni de que están hablando, creí que la charla ya había terminado- Dijo Dave

-Realmente, esta es la parte difícil de la charla, y por eso estamos ambos presentes Dave- Dijo Finn

-Bien, entonces, explíquenme de una vez, no creo que sea tan malo como ustedes dicen-

-Finn, cariño, ¿estás seguro de estar listo para esto amor?- Preguntó Marcy, abrazando a su esposo

-¿Huh? Ah si, descuide my lady todo está bien, solo es cuestión de ser un verdadero hombre- Ante este comentario todos rieron.

Así fue como pasó el tiempo, mientras Marceline y Finn explicaban a Dave que era lo que las personas adultas hacían para tener "Diversión nocturna" (e.e saben a lo que me refiero), al igual que le explicaron un poco más a fondo sobre la anatomía femenina y masculina, ya saben, lo esencial para tener el conocimiento aproximado de las cosas para cuando estas tuvieran lugar.

Al final, Dave estaba sudado, con una expresión entre horror e incomodidad, esto divirtió un poco a la pareja:

-Vamos Dave no fue tan malo después de todo, ¿o si?- Preguntó la madre del muchacho

-¿E-eh? P-pues, no, no, no estuvo tan mal, amm, de hecho, creo que iré a mi habitación a meditar las cosas un poco, ¿esta bien?- Dijo Dave, bastante nervioso

-Por su puesto hijo, no hay problema- Dijo Finn

Dave solo se levantó de manera rápida y se fue directo a su habitación, mientras Finn y Marcy reían en voz baja:

-Oye, oye, llama a Marshall y Fionna, quiero escuchar que tal les fue a ellos- Dijo Marceline

-Bien, bien, también yo, ya me imagino como debe de estar Tori, jejeje- Dijo Finn, tomando el teléfono.

Marcó un número, esperando a que le respondieran:

-¿Si? ¿Diga?- Preguntó una voz, del otro lado de la línea

-Marshall, ¿cuéntame que tal les fue a ustedes?

-Jejejeje, solo escucha- Marshall levantó el teléfono

-¡Agh! por glob, que asco!, no puedo creer que hagan eso!-

-¿Esa es Tori?- Preguntó Finn

-¡Si! No es genial esto de ser padres?- Dijo Marshall

-Pero por supuesto viejo, Dave solo se fue a su cuarto con una cara como si hubiese visto a un fantasma- Dijo Finn

-Jaja, fabuloso!- Dijo Marshall

-Lo sé! Por cierto, ¿Quien es el amor platónico de Tori eh?

-Pues, es un tal Evan, toca todos los fines de semana en un café de la nocheósfera, no se, a mi no me parece tan buen tipo para mi hija, y que tal Dave?- Dijo Marshall

-Oh, es curioso, Kayla, trabaja en un café de la nocheósfera, ¿crees que asistan al Dulce Reino hoy?-

-Pues eso creo amigo, ¿Por que?-

-_Por que hoy nos convertiremos en los cupidos de esta noche- Dijo Finn, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Unas horas más tarde…

-Dave, prepárate hijo, iremos al Dulce Reino esta noche, a las 7- Gritó Marceline desde la sala

-Claro mamá, ¿y ustedes?- Preguntó el chico desde su habitación

-Tu padre y yo estamos listos, solo te esperamos a ti cariño, de preferencia ponte algo elegante- Dijo Marcy

-Bien-

Dave's Pov:

-Cielos, con esta plática, me dará vergüenza ver a Kayla a los ojos- Pensé -Ella en verdad me gusta mucho, pero no puedo imaginarme a mi y a Kayla haciendo esa clase de actos amorosos, ¡agh! en que estoy pensando, eso es asqueroso-

Salí de mis pensamientos, hoy cumplo los 15 años, al igual que Tori, será mejor que me aliste para la fiesta de hoy.

Tomé una ducha, busqué en mi closet algo elegante, no encontraba nada de eso, pero recordé una caja blanca que papá me había dado hace unos días, me dijo que tenía algo especial, y que no lo abriera hasta hoy, bueno, saqué la caja y la abrí:

-Wooow- Expresé, al momento de que vi lo que había en la caja, era un traje, un saco, un pantalón y un chaleco, todo era de color blanco, la camisa era negra, con una corbata de moño blanca, había una nota en el fondo de la caja:

Dave:

Una vez que te pongas el traje, quiero que busques una caja negra con letras doradas en la tapa, es para que hagas una buena combinación de ropa.

Tu padre.

Bien, me dijo como era la otra caja, pero no me dijo en donde buscarla, así que, busqué por toda mi habitación y la hallé en donde guardo cosas que me traen buenos recuerdos, los zapatos eran negros, estaban deslumbrantes.

Al terminar de vestirme, me vi al espejo, no estaba nada mal, luego busqué en mis cajones y encontré la colonia que el tío Marshall me había regalado hace un año, nunca la había usado, meh, que importa, me la puse, tenia un olor no muy fuerte, agradable, era perfecto.

Ahora si, estoy listo.

End Dave's Pov

Al bajar a la sala, Dave se encontró con sus padres, vestidos de una manera que el nunca había visto.

Finn traía un traje similar al suyo, solo que su camisa era celeste.

Marceline vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de noche, unas zapatillas del mismo color, y estaba maquillada con rímel, y un labial rojo (si ya se, me da pereza poner más):

-Bien, será mejor que irnos ya, no queremos llegar tarde- Dijo Finn, abriendo la puerta de la entrada, permitiendo que su esposa e hijo salieran.

En el camino se encontraron con Fionna, Marshall y Tori (imaginen una vestimenta para ellos, repito, tengo mucha flojera xD):

-Hola a todos- Dijo Marshall

-Hey, ¿cómo están? Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos- Dijo Finn

Una vez en el Dulce Castillo, todos empezaron a felicitar a los cumpleañeros, mientras ellos, conversaban entre si, para saber como la estaba pasando el otro:

-¿Qué tal te la estas pasando primita?- Dijo Dave, abrazando a Tori

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, por cierto, me pareció ver a Kayla por allá- Dijo Tori, señalando hacia el otro lado del salón

-Bueno eso es genial, pero, yo no he visto a Evan, y tu?- Preguntó Dave

-No… aún no…-Respondió Tori, cabizbaja

-No te preocupes, yo se que él vendrá. Lo hará por ti- Dijo Dave, abrazando de manera mas cariñosa a su prima, eso le dio un poco de ánimos

-Eres de lo mejor primo- Dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo

-Si, ya sabía jeje- Respondió.

Ambos bailaron un buen rato, con varios de los invitados, incluso con sus padres, aproximadamente, a las 10 de la noche, Gumball y Bonnibell llamaron la atención de todos los invitados:

-Muy buenas noches tengan todos, esperemos que esta fiesta sea de su agrado, sobre todo para los festejados, por favor, suban al escenario- Habló Gumball por el micrófono

En ese momento, Dave y Tori subieron al escenario:

-Muy bien chicos, haremos lo clásico de una fiesta de cumpleaños, asi que prepárense para cantarles "happy birthday"- Dijo Bonnibell

Después de la canción, y que repartieran el pastel, Tori subió al primer piso, y salió al balcón, un poco decepcionada:

-*Suspira* Sabía que no vendría- Dijo para sí misma

-¿De quien hablas?- Se escuchó una voz masculina desde atrás

Al momento de que Tori voltea, su corazón empezó a bombear muy fuertemente, pues quien se encontraba ahí, era nada mas y nada menos que Evan, un muchacho un poco más alto que su primo, cabello castaño, un tanto ondulado y ojos color miel, su piel era pálida, y tenia dos marcas de mordida en el cuello, el era un vampiro:

-E-evan, veniste- Dijo Tori, impresionada

-Nunca me perdería de tu fiesta Tori- Dijo Evan, acercándose a Tori. Esto la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba:

-Me alegra que estés aquí-

En ese momento, Evan tomó las manos de Tori, la miró a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la frente, para después abrazarla, para entonces Tori ya estaba completamente roja:

-Feliz cumpleaños Tori- Susurró Evan, en su oído, se alejo un poco, y volvió a mirar sus ojos, vio su sonrojo, esto le provoco una risita, Tori volteo la mirada, apenada, pero, Evan tomo delicadamente su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo, él tomo la iniciativa, y se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Tori, hasta que al fin sus labios se sellaron en un tierno y cariñoso beso.

_Mientras con Dave_

Despues de comer pastel, Dave salió a los jardines, a tomar un poco de aire, sin saber que Kayla lo seguía.

El estaba sentado en una banca, mirando el cielo:

-Vaya que la vista aquí es hermosa- Dijo Kayla, sentándose al lado de Dave

-Si que lo es- Respondió el muchacho –Pero eso no se compara contigo- Susurró

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Kayla

-No nada- Dijo Dave, un poco nervioso

-Sabes, solo vine a esta tonta fiesta de gala por una cosa-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?-

-Para poder hacer esto…- En ese momento, Kayla tomó sorpresivamente a Dave por el rostro, y le plantó un beso.

A una distancia algo corta, se observaban a dos seres, no era muy difícil averiguar de quienes se trataba:

-Pero mira que cosa tan mas linda, creo que hoy les arruinaremos la fiesta, no crees flama?- Dijo Raven

-Déjate de tonterías y ataquemos de una vez- Dijo Flama, yendo directamente al castillo

_En el castillo_

-Donde estarán esos dos?- Pregunto Finn a Marceline, Fionna y Marshall

-No tengo idea amigo, será mejor buscarlos, ya es hora de irse- Dijo Marshall

-Es cierto, ya es algo tarde- Dijo Marcy

-Bien entonces separémonos para buscarlos- Propuso Fionna, a lo que todos asintieron. Pero en eso llega un dulce ciudadano muy asustado:

-¡Señores! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, alguien prendió fuego a una habitación del castillo! ¡Hay muchos invitados dentro!-

Los muchachos se apresuraron a seguir al dulce, y al llegar a la habitación y ver a los responsables, se quedaron prácticamente paralizados:

-Oh por fin llegan, decidimos aparecer en su "pequeña" reunión- Dijo Raven con una sonrisa de burla, mientras la Princesa Flama quemaba todo a su paso.

_Continuara…_

**Bien por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí, es la 1:30 de la mañana y al fin acabe esto, perdonar por la tardanza, pero bueno, al fin entre a la preparatoria y es algo pesado, pero al menos voy en la tarde, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, lo quiero muchísimo lectores, hace poco vi que mi primer historia, había llegado a mas de 11 mil visitas, eso me alegro bastante, y todo gracias a ustedes lectores, bueno, eso será todo por ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Piña fuera ^^**


End file.
